Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC
by SakuraSakii-Writer
Summary: Few years in the future after Asura's defeat, Death the Kid gets a secret mission. This is where he meets the Double Scythed weapon, Kyjoko Doi. Who apparently has a special two faced soul, which is strong yet unstable to control. Kid offers his help as she becomes later on his symmetrical weapon and partner. Rated K for pervy fanservice it can get higher later on.
1. Chapter 1: Profile & Prologue

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: This is my first fanfic which I'm doing together with a friend of mine who got me obsessed with Death the Kid on 13 March with his perfect voice acting of him. Damn did he made me flustered hehe. Anyways this fanfic is a bit based on the voice RP I'm doing with my Death the Kid voice actor partner, so enjoy!~_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Profile &amp; Prologue**

Name: Kyjoko Doi (Kijoko)

Nicknames: Kijo, Doi-oi, Kijo-chan

Gender: Female

Age: 17/18

D.O.B.: 30 March 1997

Height: 168 cm / 5'6

Weight: 58 kilo

Weapon/Meister: Weapon, but in human form she can still summon the scythe blades between her chest, on the sides of her legs and arms.

Appearance: White skin, long dark brown hair till above her butt with black asymmetrical placed hair lights. Symmetrical long wide sleeved top with thick skull belts around her upper waist area. Black with white striped cape that is made of thin material for a wide looking cape to make her lighter to battle in. Over knee black socks and boots with skull and stripe designs up her knee, a big skull covering her knee. ( idk if I can place a link in the fanfic but here I sketched the design; sta . sh / 079d7nip6r9 )

Life: Her wavelength attracts evil more than driving them away, she never understood how to control her power, which is also very strong. It can split up into 2 different sides. The one side that fears life and the other that is insanely obsessed with fearless madness. She has no control over her wavelength when she discovered that she suddenly transformed into double scythes. They're chained together to still make both different sides one person, or one weapon.

Soul Resonance can differ from the meister controlling her, even her weapon appearance. Depending on the meister that wields her weapon form will change in the likings and style of the meister, even in a Soul Resonance attack.

Childhood: She's a homeless girl who grew up in the streets of Death City, not remembering anything about her family or ever thinking she ever had one. She tried to avoid contact with people most of the time, finding it a shame and embarrassing how she walks around the streets. When discovering she was a pure weapon, she tried to control the powers... but it was too much energy she could handle on her own.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

It was a nice breezy evening in Death City, the sun half asleep as the time passes by. At the DWMA it was a very busy long and day they all had. Allot of new meisters and weapons joined the academy, so allot of the older students had to guide them around. Which tired allot of them out to pay attention in class.

Soul was completely beat while Black Star was still full on energy like a crazy dog. Tsubaki was with Maka just chatting.

''Now that I think about it, where's Kid?'' says Tsubaki in a questioning voice.

''Now you mention it... where is he?'' says Maka looking around.

''I have no idea... it's sort of silent without the Thomson Sisters huh?''

''Yeah...'' says Tsubaki with a sigh.

The Thomson Sisters Liz and Patty became Lord Death's weapons a long time ago thanks to Kid. But they wanted to travel around the world just like most Death Scythes from the academy did.

They did miss they're company in the group but some people have to choose their own path.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

I just walked down the long hallway to the room of Lord Death, my father. I have no idea why he called me for, always on odd moments and me missing class. Oh well, not that I need that or anything. I entered the room of my father with a serious expression on my face while he was being silly yet again.

''Hello hello, how's it going Kid. You look symmetrically cute today my son!'' says Lord Death with a cheerful voice.

''Father please, don't embarrass me like this. Anyways, why did you call me again?'' I said with a so called poker face. No matter what he says about me I never blushed, but it is kinda embarrassing hearing such things from a parent right?

''Ah yes yes, about that! There have been reports about a strange person roaming around the streets. It attracts allot of evil up, which can be a danger to the city. We don't know for sure if it's very dangerous but I trust you and your skills to search it out. I even called your old friends Liz and Patty consider... it's super tough for you to find a next weapon to train up'' he pointed his one big finger at me just playfully, he always does like ugh..

''Well, when does this secret mission start then?''

''If possible, tonight but then you'll have to face the danger on your own. The Thompson Sisters didn't reply to my message yet so it's your choice whether you want to go alone or with them''

Silence filled the room as I thought about it for a moment. The longer we waited for my old weapons to arrive to help with the missions, the problem might rise every minute. The answer was clear and I asked my father if I could go alone. He tilted his head in a questioning and worry some way, re-asking me if I was sure about my answer. I was perfectly certain.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was a good prologue and all. I'm not sure how FanFiction here works so plz help me out. The grammar might be off here and there but I'm not fully English hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: Yeah chapter 2's up! I have allot more chapters written down but I'd love to know if you all would love to see this continue. It'll be a looong ass story hehe. Reviews appreciated consider I'm new here!~ Chapters will be longer after the prologue but I hope it won't be to long._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who are you?**

**\- Reader's POV -**

Kid left the room of his father, walking through the long hallway thinking about the missions information he gave him. It wasn't so much consider it's all still unknown. If they waited for his old partners to arrive they could have gotten more info on the mission. But consider it's stated dangerous already he couldn't take the risk of making the situation worse.

Time passed on, the sun being gone with the laughing moon in the sky replaced. It's night time and everyone at the DWMA has left the building and went to their homes doing their own personal thing.

Kid on the other hand was instructed to check the alleys, small passer ways and everything with a dead end on the road. He wasn't sure what he would have to face, but if it's dangerous then he must keep his guard up.

Suddenly running footsteps were heard as Kid jumps up high on the roof. The footsteps where being louder and louder as he sees someone running away from.. a what?! A super strong Kishin disguised as a normal human! Impossible! Kid looked troubled on what to do. He wanted it to be, obviously, perfect. But there was no time to have a second thought about it at the moment.

The girl stopped at the dead end of the alley looking in fear behind her to the powerful Kishin. Kid couldn't stand the poor girl being hurt, yet something unexpected happened. The innocent girl made scythe blades around her arms appear and the moonlight shines down at her, fading the darkness away in the alley. She stood there, perfectly symmetrical! So instead of interfering, Kid decided to watch and wait for the right moment to get in.

The girl tried to fight just to defend herself, yet the strong Kishin made her strong swiping of her blades look so weak. She got thrown away against the wall with heavy force and her blades disappeared instantly, making her fall on the ground. The Kishin walks up slowly showing his big fangs.

Without thinking Kid jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground with his hands in his pocket, in all serious style. He looks up with a deadly look in his golden eyes.

''Well well well, never knew such a strong Kishin would hide so well. You're done for now!'' as he says he flips perfectly high in the air to kick the guy deep down in the ground as he breaks apart and his soul fades away into dusk. It wasn't a Kishin egg yet, but it was close to one.

Kid sighs finding his job done so easily, even for a strong Kishin it was nothing with his skills. He looks behind him to the girl gasping at her sight.

''Holy crap! You... you..'' he says stuttering in surprise looking at her sitting there wounded with bruises all over her body and face. It's all... symmetrically perfect placed! The bruises, the pose, the torn outfit.

The girl tilted her head shivering in fear of someone being so close with a... let's say, weird expression to make her feel uncomfortable. She didn't knew who he was nor did she ever want to have face to face contact with a human.

''Ahem... sorry about that young lady. Are you alright?'' he asks kindly putting on his serious expression. His eyes deeply focused on her light blue shining eyes. Kneeling down in front of her, he feels her souls wavelength being in great fear as he sees her shiver lightly.

She didn't give an answer and just nods not wanting to speak out words through her mouth. She never talked with people who were so close to her. Heck no one dares to come close to her, expect evil close becoming Kishin egg souls.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

I've never seen such a beautiful human girl so symmetrical before! It's humanly impossible to even have bruises perfectly placed like that. Wait, what am I thinking this isn't the time for symmetry.. that's what Liz would say if she was here. I kneel down in front of her still one foot away from her, not wanting to invade her personal space too close.

''Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone or you in particular. I got send here to check out around this city as people have been reporting lately'' as I said I slowly reached my hand to her weakly, not wanting to intimidate her with a strong act.

She kept shivering wanting to crawl away in the darkness, but the brick wall stopping her from going anymore backwards from me. This is maybe the first time a woman has been trying to get away from me. Those fangirls at the academy brrrr, they give me the chills.

''Hey it's ok, I.. ahem. I promise I won't hurt you'' I said in a suiting calm tone in my voice, trying to approach her slowly. She wasn't shivering as much in fear and I sense her soul calming down a little.

''You have my word miss''

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

The girl looked up to him, feeling calmer than she was before. Looking in such golden eyes just... calms her down for an odd reason. Even when just meeting someone coming so close to her, she feels a bond. She feels his soul being serious, death serious about his words.

''I-I... *gulps* ... I trust you on your word sir'' she says with her shy nervous tone in her voice as she reaches her hand out. It was still shivering being afraid that she'll make the wrong choice to do or say this.

''Then it's settled!'' Kid says grabbing her hand and lifting her up as a gentlemen. But quickly he carries her bridal styled before she could collapse through her legs. To his surprise the girl almost crawled in fear in his arms. He sighs trying to stay calm for the poor girl.

''Hey, I'm not blind that your injured more around your legs. You could have collapsed on the floor with your head if I didn't react quickly like this'' he says with still a serious expression seeing her like this.

The girl nods and was less scrawled, not hiding her face either. For this one time she'll try to trust someone, but not fully yet. She doesn't want her guard to be let down.

Kid summoned his hover board and hops onto it, flying away with the girl in his arms. Not going at full speed to make her feel more relaxed. It didn't took either long before they landed in front of the gates of Kid's Gallows Mansion. The gates open soundless as he drove on the ground to the front door. Stepping off from the board and making it disappear.

He opens the door with his one hand still being free and walks into the mansion.

The girl just was amazed of the house from the outside AND inside. It was so... even from left to right. So symmetrical. It kinda scared her but I guess it's just the style people live in in Death City. You can't expect anything below the level of normal around here.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

I never would have thoughts to carry a girl like this, bridal styled... embarrassing!. I do will report about the mission tomorrow to my father, for now I can better make sure she'll be ok. She looks pretty good wounded and hurt, mostly around her legs.

I did got to catch a small glance of her terrified expression when she looked around the house. Symmetry is beautiful for me, but I learned that when people look at something symmetrical like a building it gives an intimidating feeling to them. Meaning, not wanting to get close to it. And she's the first to be scared from it.

I put her gently down in 'my' room telling her I'll come back with clean pajamas and some hot tea. I asked her what flavor tea she wanted and surprisingly she wanted honey tea. My favorite as well! But of course, who doesn't love honey tea.

In the kitchen I was thinking way to deep about what happened. If she could appear scythe looking blades on her arms and legs symmetrically like that... she must be a weapon. Ah, a weapon from the streets. Makes me remember the day I met Liz and Patty. They were good weapons, even they moved on with they're lives.

The day they left, it was so empty and silent in the mansion of mine. And finding a new weapon partner to train that suits the symmetry like me was impossible! It's like a super rare diamond to come across with.

I walked back to the my room knocking on the door to come in. When entering I gave her the clothes and put her tea down on the little skull table.

''Make yourself at home, I'll wait outside so that way you can dress up. Call me when you're ready... I have some questions to ask you of what happened back there ok?'' I said with a serious tone in my voice. Looking at her light blue eyes as she nods, waiting for me to leave the room.

After a while I heard a knock from the door behind me where she was. I opened it, seeing her in the symmetrical pajamas but... they were really loose on her. I kinda just took the old PJ's from Liz but compared to the girl in front of me she's smaller then her.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

Kid just kept looking at the girl, having a hard time to avoid his eyes from how symmetrical she was looking. Her pajama shirt was loose around her shoulders, showing them nude constantly. The sleeves were really wide and long and she kept trying to pull it up, but it didn't work. Only a slight bit of her fingertips shows underneath the long sleeves blushing embarrassing about it.

''D-don't you have a smaller size... i-it's super loose'' she says with a shy quiet tone in her voice. Kid didn't wanted to come over as a pervert, heck that's not what a gentlemen should do. He coughs holding a fist in front of his mouth closing his eyes, trying to avoid her gaze as he answers.

''I-I'm very sorry, that's the smallest I could find. You see, these were old clothing from my previous weapons I wielded and they are to small for them. I'm very sorry m-miss'' he wasn't sure why he was stuttering.

''I-I understand...'' she says as she tries her best to hold up the pajama pants and blouse. Kid still tried to not look, real gentlemen wouldn't look at a girl in such state. It shows no respect for them.

''Well, I can give you my blouse which should be only lightly bigger. In such state as that it wouldn't be pleasant to walk around like that. I'll be right back'' he says as he starts to walk to 'his' room picking a pure white blouse with white pajama pants that has black skulls in a repeated symmetrical pattern. He gives it to her giving her the time to change.

After a while both Kid and the girl sat down in the living room. Both in the middle of the couch on each side. Silence just filled the room and her tea was getting colder by the minute.

''So..'' Kid says with a pause waiting for her to look up to him, a sign that he got her attention.

''If I may, can I ask you a few questions of... what happened back there?''

''W-what do you mean?'' she looked up puzzled with a slight shine of fear.

''In the alley, I saw the scythe blades appear on your arms and legs. Are you by chance, a full blooded weapon?''

Silence filled the room for a small moment as the girl nods. Kid on the other hand doesn't know how to deal with this sort of thing.

''But I felt your wavelength was pretty strong yet how you fought was slow and weak, no offence!'' Kid says quickly, not wanting to make her upset or attack her with his words. But she nods instead understanding what he's saying.

''Ok, but with such wavelength and low level attacks it looks like you can't control them very well'' Kid says while looking at her in a more calming way. ''Am I right?'' he added as she nods looking more down at her knees.

Kid knows it made her upset with stress considering she attracts evil pre-Kishin eggs toward her. And in such weak state she has a high change every day of getting attacked, let alone getting killed. He didn't knew what to ask her further about what happened and wanted to drop the subject for a moment.

''Well, where are my manners. I didn't even introduce myself to you, how rude of me. I'm Death the Kid, son of Lord Death from the DWMA academy. But you just can call me Kid'' when he said he was the son of Lord Death the girl looked quickly up in the direction of him. She never expected him to be the Grim Reaper's son!

''So, what's your name?'' he asks politely as he sips on his own tea.

''M-my name… u-uhhm..'' the girls says in a stuttering tone in her voice. Poking her fingers symmetrically against each other, feeling nervous around people. And making him wait won't work either even if he looks patiently serious to her constantly.

''I-I'm Kyjoko Doi… i-it's an honor to meet Lord Death's own son!'' she says as she bows to him while still sitting on the couch, feeling a bit embarrassed.

''Oh, no need to feel honored about it. I'm still just a person. After all, my father send me on this mission where you came along…''

''Mission..?'' she tilts her head with a puzzled look.

''Yes, people have been reporting about a mysterious person roaming around the alleys and narrowed paths in Death City. Who also attracted evil pre-egg Kishins. I guess they were talking about you, so it's a good thing I came or you would have been... dead today''

Kyjoko just shivered of the thoughts of dying today if he didn't came to safe her. But she nods giving a sign she's listening to what he all has to say about his mission. He'll inform his father about the mission tomorrow because.. of what?

''W-wait… your gonna delay your report because of what?'' she asks surprised and confused like.

''Because your injured and you need to regain your strength and health. I can't leave a lady behind all alone. Not when Kishins are attractive to your wavelength, we must find a way to balance it out'' he says as he walks up to Kyjoko lifting her up bridal style. Finding it surprising of how light she was.

Kyjoko just blushed red, never have she met someone who would place her first with care and comfort. But it's normal that she needs to be in the right condition to survive. One other Kishin attack and she'll be done for.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

I can't leave her all alone, she's from the streets, has no where to stay and is symmetrically injured! She has some cute features here and there but for someone not used to people being near her is understandable. Her wavelength is so unstable, it lacks social contact with meisters and weapons of her kind.

What is this a love story?! I sound so poetic complimenting about her symmetry. But it can't be helped, I love symmetry. Everything about it is perfect.

I carried her to the guest room and put her down in bed, pulling the warm blanket over her. That way she won't be cold. When I was carrying her, her hands were frozen cold like that's not normal! But I as a Grim Reaper isn't affected by the cold weather so much. And yes, for real she's sleeping in a guest room were I've been sleeping for a while.

Looking at her just made me feel bad of how people treat her so different. I looked in her blue eyes that were covered in her blush. Yet I see fear in her eyes and stroke her head a little bit, trying to easy her a bit.

But as result she only blushed more and hides her face underneath the blanket. I just stood up from the edge of the bed, walking toward the door. Before I closed it I took one glance at her, seeing her peek in curiosity but quickly hides back deep in the blanket.

''Well then Kyjoko, have a good night rest. Call me anytime with the bell next to you on the table. And try not to get lost in the blanket when hiding'' I said, a silent chuckle released from my closed lips, with a small smile finding her actions so clumsy yet so symmetrically cute.

Every pose the does, the way she looks is perfectly symmetrical. Such woman are rare to find. Like a rare lost gem.

When walking to the living room the mirror was flashing while hearing a few watering ring sounds. Oh joy, this is the first time my own father calls me first instead of me. I only put off my black jacket and was in my pure white blouse as I stood in front of the mirror.

''Father, is it necessary to call this late of time?'' I ask with still the serious expression on my face.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: I'm on a typing spree woot! I'm not sure how many words in a fanfic is long or short so please help me out with that. I'll also will update the fanfiction 1 chapter per day or per 2 days it depends how much or how far I can type.**


	3. Chapter 3: Almost Perfect Tour

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: Sorry for the so many typos lately, I did fix them as soon as I could. This time I will check the fanfic one time after I finished typing it soo forgive me on that part. Just remember to click at the follow button if you want to get mentioned for the newest chapters. Reviews are appreciated!~_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Almost Perfect Tour**

**\- Kid's POV -**

This might be one of the worst timings father calls me up for something silly again!

''Oh I'm sorry little Kid, I just wanted to know how it all went on your mission?!'' he says while making a peace sign with his two big fingers. He's silly as always but I can't blame him for it either.

''It was perfect father'' I said shortly, I honestly don't want to talk about it at this time while being in such tiresome state.

''Hm… well give me a full report tomorrow at 8 am pronto. I can see you're exhausted at the moment but you know me, I can worry about you as well my dear son!''

8 am huh? Father sure knows how to plan perfect appointments with me. Haaah, how much I love the number 8. Perfect symmetry on all sides it's perfect!

''That would be a perfect time father. Now if you excuse me I want to get some rest if I may'' I asked politely, hoping he won't ask eight millions of question to me. It happened once before with a smaller mission.

''Then it's settled, if your later than 8 am you have to inform me about it then. Yes yes got it?'' I nodded when he said that. I was kinda to tired to speak and make words come out of my mouth, which a yawn escapes through.

My father just chuckled finding my little yawns cute when I was a little kid, embarrassing he is making me. I never have shown a blush on my bare cheeks. And never will it ever happen any day soon.

* * *

**\- The next morning 7:08 am -**

Morning's… the thing I dislike are mornings, for sure silent ones. I never needed an alarm to wake myself up. I have my own timer in my head and I know perfectly when I need to wake up. And this is the perfect time.. except that 7… 7… so disgusting that number of time.

I stood up still wearing my white blouse which was half open by the buttons (oh god the fangirls) and walked up to the guest room where Kyjoko was sleeping at.

Knocking on the door first just in case if she's awake yet. But no sound or anything was heard so I entered her room and… oh… oh hell w-what?!

The way she was lying there, the way her messy morning hair was.. t-the way how the white blouse was a little bit open. Perfectly symmetrical! How is this even possible to be perfectly symmetrical every single time! This is just stunning, amazing and… no NO Kid wake up! No time to be a creep with the symmetry, it'll make her scared.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

Kyjoko just slept sound and peaceful there, and symmetrical, don't forget that. Her soft cute snoring noises were barely heard as Kid leans in to shake her gently awake. She just grunts not wanting to get up so early, she purely hated mornings. Not an early symmetrical bird that's for sure.

Kid just kept shaking her gently awake, having all the patience. She wakes up slowly, opening her light blue eyes. Trying to sit slowly up rubbing her eyes… symmetrically yet again! Kid just couldn't believe how perfect her appearance was! But that doesn't mean anything. He learned that you shouldn't judge someone by they're looks. Or how the saying goes 'Don't judge the Book by its Cover' that's something everyone should know. Cause looks can deceive.

She finally pulled her hands away, both covering her mouth. Looking up with her tired blue eyes to him releasing a yawn. Her sight still being blurry to make up what is around her. When the sight was clear enough. She just blushes of how close Kid was, an inch away from her nose and his.

Kid just stared deeply in her eyes looking carefully at her before backing away, nodding proudly.

''How wonderful, everything you do is so.. symmetrical, how do you pull this all off so perfectly?'' he asks with a little serious but gentle calming voice.

Kyjoko just blushes crazy _'symmetrical?'_ she thought finding it an odd compliment to say to someone. No wonder everything inside his house is so symmetrical! He's obsessed with it… a weird obsessing in her eyes but she respects it.

Not everyone is 100% dead normal, that would make the world colorless of humanity.

* * *

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

This guy is… kind of weird. I've expected a bit too much how the Grim Reaper's son would be. It's rare and special to encounter this type of person. But being overly obsessed with symmetry just makes me scared. What if I wasn't symmetrical? Would he just hate me? Left me there in the alley without any care? What if… NO! Damn it I need to stop assuming things. I just met him, you never know how he really would be.

Happily he backed away. People being so close is a really rare case to happen. No one wanted to be near me with the evil I pulled along.

''Sorry about that. I didn't want to scare or make you feel uncomfortable about the symmetry. I'm just overly obsessed with it, my apologies'' he says as he bows like a gentlemen. At least he has manners on saying sorry. Who knows how worse such obsessing might be.

A while later I was dressing myself up in the clothes given to me… super symmetrical looking of course. It was just a simple black shirt with a white skull looking ribbon close around my neck, a kinda short skirt but at least I'm wearing long black leggings with a skull pattern on my knees. And simple black shoes. Nothing to complicated fancy but, it's something.

Walking down the symmetrical stairway, as Kid told me where to go before he left the room, I went to the living room. Creepily symmetrical. I respect his obsessing but.. it feels intimidating. I can't look at it for too long as he does.

''Good morning, did you sleep well?'' Kid says as he was sitting right in the middle of the couch, sitting there with his white blouse all relaxed and calm with his morning tea. I greeted him back, sitting down in the middle. I know for sure if someone is overly obsessed with something they will hate it if you go against it. Like sitting on the far left, he won't like that. But it's just a wild guess, I don't want someone yelling at me. Oh hell no.

I took a bite of the crunchy toast with butter. Simple but delicious. And crunchy, damn do I love this~

Almost an hour has passed and I didn't even felt bored at all. Even when Kid asked it every, what, 8 minutes to me? Precise 8 minutes… oh how stupid am I. It's a symmetrical number. Soon I'll be symmetrically stuck with his obsessing in my head.

He kept looking at me, was he worried? Did he just wanted to stare all day at me? I don't even want to know what's going on in his head.

Then suddenly I heard some ringing noises from, a mirror?! How weird can this place get?!

Kid stood up giving a sign with his finger he'll be right back with me, walking up to the mirror like he answers a big phone.

''Hello, good morning, how's it going son!~'' says a mysterious funny voice. I looked in curiosity toward the mirror seeing Lord Death himself! I just was more amazed then surprised. No wait... it's both.

''You always call at the worst moments possible huh father? I was almost about to leave'' says Kid with a serious voice and expression, It's like he put a mask over his emotions to hide it from his father. Maybe with respect but.. I'm not sure.

''I so would have figured you would leaving at 8 am, do you know anything about the person that roamed through the alleys?'' Kid nods as he explains what happened last night. What is this a meeting report thing?

''Ah I see, I see ok ok. Well I understand you then wanted to go at precise 8 am, but warn me next time son. Anyways considering you explained most of the report can I see how the person is doing?'' he says in a worried voice.

Lord Death wants to see me?! B-but why?! Holy crap this just makes me feel nervous!

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

I just sighed, knowing my father won't take no for an answer. He wants to know what the roaming person was like before he'll come here and Reaper Chop her. Brr, that would be painful.

I turned my head toward her, making a sign she needs to get over here. She obeyed immediately with a nervous expression. Guess she didn't expected my father to call at this point of time.

''Father, I'd like you to meet Kyjoko Doi. The roaming person from the alleys as you informed me to check up''

''I see I see, well hello hello there Kyjoko! I'm Lord Death it's nice to meet you!~'' he makes a calming peace sign with his two fingers at her. Father is good with everyone with such silly mask and voice. He would have scared her then in a second if he wasn't like this.

''L-Lord Death I-It's an honor to meet you!'' she bows quickly down being nervous. My father didn't mind how nervous someone was but he respected her, as he does to everyone.

We chatted for a while about what happened last night and to my father's surprise he didn't expect the girl to have such unstable and strong wavelength. It's even dangerous if she can't take control over it. So he suggested me taking her to the academy. I still need to attend class and I guess I can't leave her in the mansion all day long alone.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

As they arrived at the DWMA Kid guides Kyjoko around the academy. Happily most of the students had class so she wouldn't be scared with so many people close around her.

It was peaceful and perfect as hoped for, but got ruined by someone yelling at them from high above from the balcony. Yep, it's none other than Black Star. He jumped down and landed loud on the ground, making her scared and hide behind Kid's back closely. She trusts him for an odd reason. Even when they just met, she trusts him on his words and promise he made.

_''Hey it's ok, I.. ahem. I promise I won't hurt you''_

Those were his words when he approached her. He was dead serious about that.

''God damn it Black Star, be a bit more considerate and a little more quiet for the guest here!''

''YAHOOO!, why would I? I'm such a big star everyone should hear my voice!''

Kid just glared at him, almost wanting to kick his face deep in the ground as he did before in they're fight. Kyjoko just kept hiding behind his back. Afraid to make a move and not wanting him to move away either.

''I'm dead serious Black Star! The guest is not used on people being so close to her. You're scaring the crap out of her!'' he said serious like in protection. Spreading one arm lightly in front of her.

Black Star just looked puzzled, trying to get a glance on the person he has behind. At that same moment she peeked a little, but hides with a light yelp behind Kid's back again.

''Oh.. well I didn't know I would scare a girl with my voice I'm sorry ehahahaha!'' he just stood there laughing, like it was a big joke. When it comes to a women, he isn't the type of guy to notice they're true feelings. He tried his best, but fails in the end sometimes.

''If you don't shut your damn mouth, I'm going to kick you in the ground. Just as I did in our last fight!'' Kid says intimidating as he can. Black Star just looked puzzled, finding it rare for Kid to be so... overprotective for just a girl.

No matter what he would say, Black Star would not shut his big mouth or at least show some respect for the girl. Kid felt her shivering behind him, knowing it's getting to much for her. Without having a second thought about it he quickly kicks Black Star into the ground.

''I said shut up! You're scaring her!'' he says yelling, being pretty pissed at him. Friends or not it's the only thing Kid hated about him. That he would never shut up when he has to.

A while later when they walked off, Black Star started ran toward him. Yelling sorry over and over. Kid gave him another chance cause he didn't knew about the girl. But Black Star just never knew when to stop. It's impossible to put him on mute.

Kid felt something clinging around his left arm, making him flinch lightly. He stops walking for a moment. Looking at his arm Kyjoko was clinging close around him, more in fear. She got so scared and she's so close to him it made Kid embarrassed, but still no blush on his face.

With his free right arm, he pets her head to ease her down with his calming serious voice. Saying it'll be all ok later on. She nodded trusting him on what he says making Kid smile in comfort.

* * *

**\- Noon 2:08 pm -**

It was an alright day for both of them. Nothing exciting, just more annoying males trying to approach her. It was creepy in her eye view. This could be a bit to much for her, so Kid tried to talk sense to the kind students to not approach her. But the girls find her cute, the males found her beautiful and adorable. So instead of trying Kid just dragged Kyjoko out from the big crowd. It seemed to be his top concern to keep her safe.

Even when he overdid it lightly, Kyjoko still appreciated his concern. She was still in a dangerous state of health and stamina so he had no choice. Then Maka and Soul came running down the hall way toward all the noise of running and loud footsteps.

''Kid WTH is up with you!?'' Maka shouted as she stops to, seeing a strange girl flinch and hide behind him.

''Maka, chill. You're scaring the girl behind him. That's not cool'' Soul says in a calming yet serious tone in his voice toward Maka. She took a second glance at the girl shivering behind Kid in fear as she bows apologising. She just didn't knew what was going on.

Kyjoko took a small peek behind Kid toward the two people standing in front of them. She saw a soft smile appear on the girl and a big grin full of sharp teeth from the male next to her. Males just scared her more of how they grin, shout and all.

''Who is she over there?''

''This is Kyjoko Doi, I found her when I was sent on a mission. Checking up on the activities that got reported around the city. She's really scared of people coming near her and today hasn't been a great day''

''Let me guess, Black Star shouted way too loud at her?'' Souls says in between the conversation of Kid and Maka.

Kid nods as he continues his little story ''So, please be a bit calmer and quiet around her then how you two normally are'' he says with a serious tone in his voice, making Soul flinch. He never saw Kid being so damn serious in protecting someone. But Maka could feel her soul being scared, in pain and in a terrible unstable shape. So she understood the situation much clearer.

She walked gently to the girl, Kid moving lightly out of the way giving a sign it's alright. She glanced a peek at the girl with the emerald eyes and saw her hand reaching for her in a light wave.

''I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. And this is Soul, my partner and weapon. It's a pleasure to meet you'' she said gently and kindly, easing her soul's wavelength. She knew how to reach for someone's soul, like she did with Crona.

Kyjoko just nods replying that it's a pleasure to meet one of Kid's friends. At least someone not loud as that Black Star…

The day went by pretty well and Kyjoko got to meet the whole gang. Tsubaki was the one she liked the most, well second most after Kid. She was so calming like a mother… a mother. That one word made her look hollow, made her look lost in thought. Kid was the first one to notice it, waving calmly his hand in front of her face.

She gasps while her eyes widen, looking up panicking before looking up to him. She was eased down with his calming golden eyed gaze. He asked her what made her space out, which she refused to answer. But he is someone that doesn't accept a hiding answer from his question. That happened allot when his father was collecting Eibon's strong magic weapons years ago.

Kyjoko gave an answer right away, but not with words. Kid could read the answer in her facial expression when she looked in the direction of Tsubaki. He knows that Tsubaki is the mother type in the group. Someone who knows how to stay calm and how to ease someone's soul when troubled. And knowing Kyjoko being from the streets, she might have never wondered where her mother or father are or went.

''Hey, it'll be ok Kyjoko…'' he pauses and he pets gently her head ''Everything will be fine, we're here for you. I promise we won't let you down''

Those promises, his motivated words. They made her blush every minute even more. The group looking happy to the both of them. Never had Kid been so... I don't know. He rarely made promises either, or maybe never heard him promise so often to one person. But with someone's wavelength as hers, needs allot of trust before she would open up. It's the best thing he could do. In such state she is in, it's the best soul medicine to calm her down.

It was getting late and the gang said they're last goodbyes, but Kyjoko was almost tearing up when Tsubaki would leave. She giggles gently petting her head.

''We'll see each other tomorrow at school ok? Don't worry, this won't be forever good-bye Kyjoko~'' as she says that Kyjoko nodded eagerly to see her again.

Kid chuckles silently not wanting to let the others hear his soft laugher as he calls her with him. She obeyed him and walked right next to him on the left.

* * *

**\- Later on at the Mansion 8:08 pm -**

**\- Kid's POV -**

It was such a long noisy day. I couldn't control myself being lightly overprotective for her in such weak state. I still am glad she can get along with Maka and mostly Tsubaki. She'll be safe around them as well.

Even if nothing exciting battle wise has happened yet, I'm kind of responsible for her state of health and stamina. Her soul also got eased quickly when she was around them. Quicker than I expected.

Then I felt a light pull on my sleeve. I looked to the direction where she was.. looking symmetrically shy at me. This is just too perfect to look away from… no no, damn it. I need to stop being a creep with symmetry, she might be sensitive with such things.

I asked kindly what was wrong as she answered shyly and kind of soft. I barely could hear her.

''K-Kid… do you have a mother…?''

I just looked at her with a questioning look. In all honestly I never wondered if I had a mother myself. My father always told me that a Grim Reaper can create a child be using half of their soul at their own free will of choice.  
So, I guess I'm with her on that part for not having a mother.

''No, I only have my father. Why you ask?''

''J-just wondering… wouldn't it be nice to have one?''

''I guess, I'm not sure sorry'' I answered awkwardly. Great I made it super awkward, I need to think of something to change the subject. She'll be depressed if this keeps up. We also just arrived at the mansion, about time.

''Are you by any change hungry Kyjo-'' before I could finish my sentence I heard a loud yet cute growl. Was it from her stomach? How long has she NOT eaten anything?!

A blush appeared on her face of embarrassment, nodding shyly. Well... that was something. I went to the living room, picking up the phone to order some food. I can't cook for death's sake! I tried once, but it was really horrible ugh… I wish I could cook better.

After the food arrived I sat on the same spot as I was in the morning, eating neatly my pizza. Taking a glance at her every now and then to see if she's doing fine. She already ate her whole pizza, I looked surprised at her. Her mouth still watering of hunger, staring at the pizza I still had left.

I never expected a girl to eat this much. But I guess she didn't eat anything when being in the streets. That she could survive it there from baby till now without dying of hunger… I'm impressed. I shove the pizza box, with half the pizza that was left from it, to her.

She just looked questioning, asking if it was really ok to eat. I nodded.

''You need it more than me. I guess you haven't eat anything being in the streets for years huh?'' she nods and ate the other half in perfect 8 minutes!.. Wait, why am I being so impressed by this... oh well.

As days passed by, exactly 8 days, oh the perfect symmetry! Ahem, as days past by Kyjoko became more open toward the gang. Still had a light fear around other students, but she doesn't seem to be such of a hiding type anymore.

I guess it was the right choice to have her come with me. If she stayed there in the alleys longer on her own, who knows what might have happened. She became so much more cheerful, her real self was shown at the 8th day.

She was such a different person. I didn't need to be overprotective toward her. She still was at my place for the time being. I enjoyed her company and in all honesty, I don't want such company to leave. The mansion would just be dead silent again which I lived like this far too long. Finding a new weapon partner was impossible as well.

But at the 8th day late of time, we walked back home as I felt being watched. I felt unpleasant this time of the night and Kyjoko felt the same. Rustling was heard from the bushes when we walked by the park from the outside.

''K-Kid…?'' she says with fear in her voice

''Stay calm and don't move'' as I said with a calm tone in my voice. I walked closer to the bushes, ready to encounter what will show up from those bushes.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this one got long all of the sudden I'm on a typing freaking spree weee~ And if you wonder how old Kid is, he's like a year older then Kyjoko and this all takes place few years after the main Soul Eater series. Just so you know o3o**


	4. Chapter 4: Double Scythed Weapon!

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday, my spelling and grammar checker had some trouble and it got super late... Nvm I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. I hope you all are enjoying the fanfiction. I thank the 3 follows on this fanfic I got. It doesn't seem much but for my first fan fiction it's really quick for just an almost 3/4 day old ago posted fanfiction lol~_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Double Scythed Weapon?!**

**\- Kid's POV -**

I walked closer to the rustling bush, taking a few glances at Kyjoko. Just making sure nothing happens to her behind my back so suddenly. I can't let my guard down…

From the bush a creature with long legs, spiked tail and huge monster fangs jumped out high in the air. Damn it, it's another strong Kishin! Stronger than the one we encountered in the alley. All I could think of was to run away safely out of here with Kyjoko. But it just would trigger the speed of the Kishin to run after us.

How high and fast it jumped was unbelievable. It was hideously asymmetrical but her safety was more important.

''Kyjoko get away from here! I'll handle this!''

''B-but Kid-''

''No but's! Just go to the mansion safely, that's all that's important. NOW GO!'' I yelled making her flinch, but she obeyed my order.

I made myself ready to kick this bastard into the ground, or at least to send it flying away. Even if it was quick in speed I had my flexibility to dodge them perfectly flawless.

* * *

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

Even when Kid said I had to get safely to the mansion, I couldn't help but to still stay with him. Just out of sight behind a tree... He was just play fighting, it looked like it was nothing to him for such dangerous fight. I only got scared by the more noise the creature made, it began to hurt my ears.

The fight dragged on as I saw Kid running low on his soul stamina by a little. He was sent flying against a building by the creature, I yelled out his name in fear and worry. He still landed down perfectly fine. Only a single bruise on his cheek and that's all he took? But it looked so damn painful.

I heard him breathing as he looked at me, a bit mad that I disobeyed him.

''K-Kyjoko, can you turn into a weapon for a small moment?! I won't care of you're not going to be a symmetrical weapon, but this Kishin needs to die!'' he reached his hand to me as I quickly nodded.

I've never been able to transform fully into my true weapon form, but with his courage and calming soul wavelength.. I knew I could do this. I jumped while flipping backwards to him, transforming into my true weapon form. Double Scythes!

The two scythes were in the style of the Grim Reaper's skull and triangle pattern itself. With almost unlimited range, both connected with Kid's own wavelength. Making it look like a chain scythe that you can swing without it disconnecting.

It was really difficult to transform into my weapon form for the first time. It feels like I've split up my soul in half with the scythes. It feels weird. With Kid, he just looks amazed of.. yeah.. you guessed it.

''Double Scythe weapon?! With soul wavelength chain connection. Perfect symmetry! Why have I never seen you in weapon form before?!" he says all amazed, but turned quickly poker faced when the creature crawled to us. If he has a flaw, then it should be his expressions. They change so quickly like its natural.

"Right, let's do this!" even when he sounded serious and ready to fight he was used to long distance attacks.. but not up close with scythes. He only swung the scythe toward the creature with the wavelength chain for long distance attacks. I know he can do more. His friends told me once his first weapons to have wield were pure guns that shot their soul wavelength.

With all the fate and hope I had for him, my wavelength that was separated on each scythe got the same amount. Both together on they're own. Making my soul connection stronger, but it wasn't stable to do Soul Resonance.

"RAAGHH! Disgusting piece of garbage!" as he yelled brave while he swung for the last time. Landing perfectly down and yet again the Kishin soul just disappears in dusk, which leaves a questioning look on his face.

''I don't understand.. why do the Kishin souls fade away like this… Oh, that's right'' he flipped me backwards as I form back in my human form. Both souls connected as one, which was double stronger but also double unstable than normal. It made me collapse on the floor, almost.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

Just in time I caught her in my arms, again in bridal style but I didn't care at all.

Her…her wavelength is unstable and stronger than before, like it's doubled?! This is just purely strange. At this rate more Kishins will be attracted to such wavelength.

As much as I hate to say this, but I had to go to Stein's house for some help. The DWMA is already closed tight so I can't ask at the nurse office or my father for help. Let's hope he won't dissect her… brrr

It didn't took long for me to arrive at his place, with my speeding hover board. I wanted to slow down, but this is a dangerous emergency. I landed perfectly on the ground, kicking the door open as I dodged Stein rolling over the doorstep on the floor. That just was unexpected awkward.

''Ah, Kid. What brings you here so late of time?'' the mad man asked with an emotionless expression as he sits on his chair, leaning his arms on the back leaning.

''This is an emergency, this girl here is called Kyjoko and we were drawn by a strong Kishin due to her unstable wavelength. After she transformed back from weapon to human, her soul wavelength and unstableness got doubled!'' that was all I could tell quickly as possible as I ran after Stein in his house to his research room. Happily not the dissect room oh dear lord of death...

He told me to put her down on the table, sitting on the edge of it. I was still close to her... you never know what Stein would do. He's a trustful guy but still, he's a mad man none the less.

Stein just stood there taking a closer look to her back, walking around the table. Analysing her I guess? I hope so! Then he stopped and looked at her close in the eye.

''This is interesting. Her soul wavelength is double stronger than normal and unstable as you said. But it's a rare thing to have ever happen before. Tell me girl, what kind of weapon are you?'' he asked looking serious at her, his eyes shown through his glasses.

Seriously, people in Death City with glasses are heck scarier for some odd reason. Maybe next time if I want to make Black Star shut up I should put such glasses on... no I would look like a weird geek...

''I-I'm a Double Scythed weapon sir...''

''Please, call me Stein little girl. And a double weapon in one person? Interesting.. very interesting indeed. I'd love to study you but, on the concerns of Lord Death's son... it just wouldn't be right'' as he says he blows some of that disgusting cigarette out of his mouth, while he continues his theory. ''But you're a special rare weapon. Just as Crona who is meister and weapon in one, you are two weapons in one... Meaning, you have two different souls in one body. It's like a two faced person''

I was surprised at such a statement, her wavelength did feel equal on each scythe as one person. But perhaps... she has two sides in herself?

I saw her fearful look in her eyes as I held her by the left shoulder, to give a sign it's going to be all ok. Which she knew from herself.

"There's nothing I can do sadly, I can only try to calm her wavelength down so that it'll get in its original shape. Minus the temporarily unstableness of it. If that works out, I might need to research about this longer if I may?" he asks kindly while he's looking in the direction of me.

In all honesty I don't want to stay in his place just so he can do his research on her. But if we go outside now at this late of time, I might not be able to protect her. Nor can I control her weapon form easily. And if we stay here, maybe Stein can answer the unanswered questions we all have for and about her.

I looked her in the eye and asked her kindly if she won't mind staying here only this ONE night. She shakes her head smiling, showing a symmetrical weak smile to me. Damn the symmetry~

''I'm fine with it Kid, I'd love to know the reasons behind my wavelength being like this'' she says, still having a weak expression on her face. Which lightly worries me to death, mentally.

''Alright then, if she's fine with it we'll stay'' I said with a slight pause as I continue quickly ''On one condition…'' as I looked to the mad man who had a questioning look in his face. Wondering about the condition of course.

''You can research about her all night you want... just don't dissect her for death's sake!''

It made Stein look surprised but still in his cool serious temper as he chuckles. Agreeing and promising on the condition he stated. I looked one more time at Kyjoko, if she was REALLY fine with this all. The only emotion I could show was worry, which she could not see. I hide them very well with my mature expressions.

She gave me a symmetrical small bright smile, giving a sign she's fine with it all. I was escorted away from the research room and I sit down on the couch in his living room. I won't go to sleep until she comes back out of that room. I don't trust Stein one bit but... it's the only way to get answers that I can't figure out on my own.

* * *

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

I know Kid was lightly worried about me and I appreciate it allot. His soul wavelength of worry just made me feel safe. I'm not sure what he was so worried about with Stein but I'll understand his reasons one day or another.

''Alright young girl, just lie down on the table and I'm going to analyse your soul wavelength'' he says as I obeyed him while he was getting ready.

He put all the dissect knives and material away in his locker to show he won't use any of those as he promised.

''Mister Stein? How exactly will you analyse me?'' I asked in curiosity.

''I will use my own soul wavelength to try match up with yours. That's how I analyse. No need to be afraid about it, it won't hurt you'' as he says he.. wait what is he? He's just turning his big screw he got in his head?! Well, that's definitely scary.

All he was doing is messing with the screw in his head. Until I heard a click as he nods seeing the problem in an instant.

''Interesting, your wavelength is doubled form its original form and state. Due to you having two sides of your own, as I said before. But there's more..'' as he continues talking I just sat up on the table, paying attention to what he has to say.

''You lack social contact with meisters and weapons and your low on trusting them either. Expect Kid and his friends, but that doesn't make you safe around others. You're unsure if something bad will happen, you pull away the positive thoughts. Your wavelength has to do with your own emotions on how you feel around situations and people. It's not easy to fix, but let me ask you this'' he pauses taking his glasses off which made him look nicer then with them.

''Do you know anything about your past? Most wavelengths are unstable cause some people are stuck in a certain time zone of their life. Some in the past, present or future. It's also possible that you're full of fear because… you know you have a second side in yourself. I feel it's drawn to fearlessness and madness, am I correct?''

I nodded, shivering in fear as he holds my shoulder. Making me look up to him in his soft green eyes. The answers seemed so simple on how he answered. Maybe she just never had thought about the reasons why her wavelength was like this all the time.

''Anyways, I suggest you just take some rest here at my place for your safety with Kid. Tomorrow I'll try to ease your wavelength a bit more down to make it go back to its original state. Is that ok?'' he says gently as I nodded. I don't know why Kid was so unsure about him and the research. He seems like a pretty calming and smart man to me.

''Well, let's make Kid know your still all together'' that just made me blink hollow like, and Stein saw that right away.

''Oh yeah, I normally dissect animals and humans for research. But I won't do such things to a girl like you. You have a strong potential that no weapon might have that I encountered. So don't worry ok!'' as he says that with a silly face trying to make a joke about it. It gave me scary shivers up my spine but he's nice and funny none the less.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

As both Kyjoko and Stein walked, well he rolled in his chair, out of the room to the living room. Kid just was surprised how quick that research took. He stood up and walked up to her, asking if she was ok for like... eight times?

She answered eight times the same answer, yes. Stein gave a short report on how the research went and it just made Kid feel stupid. It was such an obvious answer to be given but I guess him panicking didn't help to clear up his mind.

Kyjoko just giggled how the two males argued about those simple answered questions. Kid being super serious about the subject, while Stein was just playing dumb for the lolls. Keeping her true loud laugh in was kind of impossible. Covering her mouth with her hands didn't work either as she burst out laughing all cute like.

It made both males stop arguing and looking at her. Stein just looking hollow with a soft smile, as for Kid he just never saw her smile and laugh like this. She changed so much over the time. It made a soft blush appear on.. Kid's cheeks?

''Are you ok Kid? Your face seems to have some pink on your cheeks'' as he pokes it like the joker he is. Seriously, Stein makes everything awkwardly funny in a way. It made Kid furious, flinging his arms saying it's not true!

It made her stop laughing for a moment. Making a small o expression to him, symmetrically posed like. ''K-Kid, are you ok?''

''Yeah yeah, I'm perfectly fine! Let's just get some rest ok!'' as he says he just dragged her with him away from Stein. He knows the way around his house of how often he came with questions. Kyjoko just blushes for his act. Did she saw it right or was it an illusion? Did she saw him blush? Maybe it was more embarrassing than any other type of blush.

Meanwhile with Stein, who just sat on his couch turning the screw in his head. Wondering what that all was with Kid, what the best way for Kyjoko's wavelength to be stable and at it's strong potential… the answer was clear to him now.

* * *

**\- Later in the night at 00:08 am -**

**\- Kid's POV -**

This is just insanely embarrassing! Did I really blush? Did I?! Oh that would be so immature and humiliating. At least Kyjoko is a bit happier and relieved now. I was so panicked... Why couldn't I find out such damn simple answer?!

I stopped dragging her when we lost sight of Stein as I continued walking to his own guest room. She just looked puzzled, blushing in embarrassment for being dragged like that.

''Well, here we are. Rest up in bed, I'll sleep on the couch or something….'' I said while I made the bed perfectly ready for her. Closing the curtains in the process, but I got stopped by her pulling me on the end of my jacket. I looked behind me to see her facial expression, which was worry.

''K-Kid… d-don't close the curtains…'' she says shivering with her hand where she held me lightly. ''I'm scared of the darkness a-all alone…'' I froze for a moment, alone? What does she mean by that? Calmly I replied what she meant by alone, as she replies... She just doesn't want to be alone, simple as an answer could be.

''Well, do you want me to stay with you? I'll watch over you on the little couch over there, if that's ok?'' I asked her gently avoiding her cute worried gaze. She smiles happily letting out a soft laugh as she hugs me from behind.

And this was the first time, I've ever blushed. A red blush appeared on my bare white cheeks as I looked more serious than embarrassed. I lightly struggled to find perfect balance on my legs as I look under my right arm at her.

I felt her smile pressed behind me, cuddling gently. Damn, this never happened to me before! I wanted her to get off me, but that just would be rude. So I just let her hug me. It might be the first time being this close to a human, well Grim Reaper for this case.

''Thank you.. Kid….'' those were her words she spoke slowly as her grip loosens quickly. Flexibly I turned behind me to catch her in time. Did she just, fall asleep behind me this easily? I guess it's her wavelength that calmed drastically down. I don't feel it being unstable anymore. But... beforehand it felt double unstable and strong and it's all just, gone like thin air?

This just leaves so many questions in my head about her. She's special, that much I can say. Perfect symmetry she shows in every pose and expression, and not on purpose. Her weapon form is something I have never seen and same goes for her souls wavelength. She's definitely a rare gem to encounter. And I found her so easily in the streets, just like Liz and Patty.

I picked her up, tugged her in the bed cozy and perfect as I sat on the small couch watching over her. Even if her looks and soul have impressed me like this, I still want to know what's all inside that. Her true self, she's been more open to me than to rest of the gang. But she's not showing who she truly is...

* * *

**\- The next day 7:18 am -**

**\- Reader's POV -**

It was a calming morning, with the sun still half snoring asleep. Stein walked in the guest room where he saw a sleeping not unstable soul of Kyjoko in bed, and Kid on the mini couch. He chuckles softly.

''They sure had a rough day. Still…'' he says as he looks in the direction of Kyjoko. ''..There's something more with the young girl then I could analyse…'' he says as he ended his statement there. It was too early to think about complicated theories like this.

He walked up to Kid and pats his shoulder to wake him up. Kid woke up in a serious grumpy motion as he whispered curse words at the mad man. He just put his hand in front of his face, which made Kid shut up instantly as the professor pointed to the girl.

Kid just looked at her, sleeping symmetrical yet AGAIN!~ He shook his head dusting off his suit, making it perfectly neat as he walks to Kyjoko. Shaking her softly awake.

Both of them didn't stay any longer at Stein's place, the moment Kyjoko was fully awake they just left. Both thanking him for his help. Even if the answers were simply said, but that's how Kid's panic attacks work in emergency situations.

It was weekend so they had no rush going anywhere. The two days where spent evenly and perfectly. Both of them just relaxed their days in the mansion. Now and then his friends came along to hang out, which is good for Kyjoko. She needs more social contact with people of her likings.

Everyday Kid took Kyjoko to the academy, hanged out with his friends and sometimes a strong Kishin appears every night, surprisingly at 10 pm every single time. And every time Kyjoko transformed into her weapon form, the more calmer and collective her soul's wavelength become.

She wasn't officially a student of the academy, which everyone thought she was. But Kid just can't leave her in the dark, all alone in the mansion. That's not what true Grim Reaper would do.

Stein did check up on her daily at the nurse office on her soul's wavelength and health. She was only lightly unstable but she was getting there. Almost able to transform in her weapon form without any trouble. She was also lightly becoming stronger, but not strong enough.

He recommended her to become a student at the academy one day. She lightly refuses yet she was unsure if she wanted to become one herself.

Almost a month has passed and Kyjoko finally became a student of the academy, and it was easy who would become her meister. Death the Kid himself.

Other meisters did try to fight with her weapon form. Yet none of them were able to hold her up, swing her in the right direction and still keep their balance up. So Kid was the right choice. Both their souls were strong together on how strong their friendship bond became just by spending time normally.

* * *

**\- Friday 7:28 am -**

It was Kyjoko's first day at the academy as an official student. She was told by Kid last night to meet his father Lord Death himself face to face. It needed to be perfect in her opinion, and for Kid's sake as well.

As a gift for her being his new weapon she received last night as well some symmetrical clothing; which needed to put on in layers.

First layer was a plain black long shirt that shows her whole shoulder and arms nude till up her neck a bit. Around her hips it spreads out like a coat with three white stripes on the outside and in the inside the colors for the stripes got mixed.

Second layer was a long white sleeved shirt, still showing her shoulders bare nude and got clipped together with a skull in the middle. In the elbow area it's black with one white stripe and in the top it's white with three black stripes. The second layer of her outfit ends around her crotch like toward it.

Third and last layer are her boots that are high till her knee which is covered by a big skull. As well as there is a skull on the top of her shoes. The pattern is the same as her second layer clothing. With long stockings that are purely black which ends just above her butt to hide most of her bare skin.

It was symmetrical, perfect and beautiful in Kid's eyes. He just wasn't pleased with her new hair. He tried to help her place the black hair lights perfectly symmetrical but it failed. He kind of didn't mind actually. He has the same problem that his hair is not symmetrical at all. So they're even on that part.

When she was ready the students didn't seem to recognise her anymore. New haircut and new clothing. No one knew it was the girl who always was with Kid. Until they came across the mission board and met Black Star and Tsubaki, who found Kyjoko looking adorable in her new look. And when the students hear her name, fanboys started chasing her.

With Kid's flexibility he grabbed her hand, running away with her. Cursing at how stupid the males are acting lately at this academy. He heard rumors were around the school, about how special her weapon form and soul were. But he's the one who took care of her!

''Can this day get worse!?'' he says yelling while running from the male students. Kyjoko just smiling how silly a first official day has began. But it's just the beginning of the end.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: Paring paring paring /shot**


	5. Chapter 5: Are We Official One?

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: I had to remove the re-do WHOLE Ch.5 That's why I haven't updated yet. I was trying to write the story-line in a nutshell for myself or it'll be way too random order and messed up. I even fixed some lines and typo's of most Kid. I guess I just loved his silly funny moments I put to much of that in here. So I hope now it's a bit better ^^_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Are We Official One?**

**\- Kid's POV -**

Seriously, I know she's symmetrically perfect and a super rare weapon to encounter, but she's my weapon! Well, not officially yet but soon. Maybe that might be the reason why the Kishin's soul would fade away in the dusk. She couldn't eat or absorb the soul in her… or something like that I don't know. I'm not a genius.

We almost walked around the WHOLE school just to avoid the students who seem to bother. I'm not sure about her but, she's been giggling a lot behind me.

''What's so funny?'' I asked all serious like

''Hehe, this day just had been really funny. For a first official day of me being a student hehe it sure is funny~'' she says while still giggling a bit. ''Anyways, we were going to meet your father right?

''Yes, but this walking around the whole building will get us nowhere'' as I said I made my hover board appear and jumped on it.

''Anyways, we should head to my father. He's been waiting for a while to officially welcome you to our academy. We'll be official meister and weapon together!'' I said proudly while imagining of new symmetrical battle poses he can do.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

It made Kyjoko giggle a bit and cheered her up instantly. When it comes to his symmetry love, he means it well as a special compliment toward her. It's cute and funny how his obsessing works. But when it's an asymmetrical problem, it's hard to cheer him up so easily. Even Liz and Patty did a better job with it at some points.

As they walked through the final hallway they come across a big red symmetrical door. It was Lord Death's office room as Kid says. Kyjoko just was amazed how big the door was. She's been here very often but never has she met Lord Death himself face to face personally.

''Well, let's go inside already before we keep standing here, amazed by his door'' he says looking at Kyjoko who was really amazed with the door's design. She looks embarrassed and a tear drop forms on her face of shame as she says sorry.

''This is a long path-like hallway to just visit Lord Death…''

''Yeah, my dad likes to do things the extravagant way. Just go on and introduce yourself, we're almost there''

''I-I don't know what to say..''

''Don't be so nervous. My father means the best when it comes to new students. He wants to give them a warm welcome'' he says as Kyjoko nods, taking a deep breath before she sees Lord Death himself in front of her. She never expect a Grim Reaper to look like this. She did meet him before but that was on a mirror.

She greeted him shyly as he turns his silly masked face to her. He didn't look so bad, he seems like a nice Grim Reaper~

''Why hello, hello what's up! So you must be the new girl correct? The one from the alley mission?'' Lord Death says as Kyjoko nods.

''Well it's awfully nice to meet you in person finally. I'm glad my son is such a sweet nice boy. You two seem to be hitting it off pretty well hmm?~'' he says in a bit of a teasing voice towards Kid.

''Oh shut up dad, geez…'' says Kid grunting like. He sees Kyjoko giggling a bit which is a good sign, she's less nervous.

''Don't worry, he's like this all the time. When he sees me just spending time with a girl while they're just my friends, he assumes I'm dating them. Yet it's really obvious I'm not….'' he says as Kyjoko just made an aww sound, finding it pretty sweet the way his father cares for him.

''Don't you aww me! I don't want to be embarrassed in front of you AND dad!''

''Oh Kiddo, look at your face, you've gone bright red. You symmetrical and adorable little boy you'' he says playfully, pinching his cheek. Kid just screams he needs to get off of him. Ah, so father so son they say. They have a special bond and Kyjoko just finds it hilarious.

''You are blushing all symmetrical Kid ehehe~'' she says as she kept on giggling on how funny it all was.

''Oh-ho Kid I like this new girl. She knows how to make you blush and make you all timid! Which is a rare thing for you hoho!'' says Lord Death as Kid just kept on grunting and grunting.

''Seriously.. both of you…'' says Kid as Kyjoko kept on giggling.

''To be honest he made me flustered as well a few times and-''

''Oh really, what have you been doing to this poor girl Kid?~'' says Lord Death as Kid responds that he hasn't done anything. His father and his assumptions sometimes when Kid just hangs out normally with a girl. Kyjoko wasn't even done with her sentence of what he had to say.

But his father didn't believe him in a playful meaning. Kid just didn't want the conversation to be here in this room with Kyjoko hearing it all. It made him embarrassed but his blush was already gone.

''You're supposed to be introducing her officially to the school, remember?'' Kid says as he looks up in all seriousness to his father.

''Oh, of course! Oh-ho, where are my manners!'' he says playfully as he turns back to look at Kyjoko. ''It's awfully nice to meet you young lady. So, what do you expect to learn from this school or what are your hopes?''

''It's an honor to meet Lord Death himself sir. And I guess on how I can control my weapon form and soul wavelength more. Professor Stein says it's super unstable which can double on the rare occasion…''

''Well, even though you say that I would still want to see you in action. Right here right now!~ Show me your weapon form!''

''Uhm sure, just saying but I'm a Double Scythe ehehe~'' Kyjoko says all timid like. She doesn't want to be a show off.

''Which is absolutely amazing!''

''Calm down son, we all know about your symmetry'' his father says chuckling a bit.

After the fun conversation was done Kyjoko transforms high in the air in her weapon form and landed perfectly in Kid's hands. She was unsure and asked if she was doing it all right, which Lord Death approved from how extravagant it was.

''So Kid, how are you feeling holding her like that?'' Lord Death says as he sees Kid looking away timid like but this time no blush. ''As a weapon and a meister Kid, grow up!'' he says afterwords, yup. Puppetry jokes are the best in such a serious battle posing situation right?

Kid just sighs finding it more embarrassed on how Kyjoko giggles about it. She doesn't mean it in a bad way but, at least she's having a blast with it.

''She, handles nicely. A very unique rare weapon indeed. It feels natural holding her like this, ya know?''

''Well that's how it's supposed to be Kid, you two are one. Which you can clearly see from the chain connection on the scythes. It shows both your soul's wavelength chained up, meaning the bond is unbreakable. Now…'' he says pausing for a brief moment. ''…I want you to shoot at me!''

''Really father, you want me to actually shoot at you?!'' Kid says all surprised like. He would NEVER hit his father, even if its to test out their power right in front of him.

'''What's the matter, don't you think you can hit ME''

''Oh, I know I can hit you old man!'' Kids says playfully but still serious. Not sure if that's the right way to talk to your father, but Lord Death knows he doesn't mean it in all seriousness.

''Well go ahead then, shoot away!~''

''Fine, you ready?'' says Kid looking in the weapon reflection to Kyjoko as she nods, getting ready to give it her all.

They try varies attacks on what they can currently do, yet Lord Death obviously dodges all of them with ease.

''Hm, not bad at all, I recommend you…'' during his sentence he gets interrupted by Kyjoko's soul wavelength. It felt weak and overly exhausted.

''K-Kid…..'' Kyjoko says weakly while Kid looks worried at her reflection in the weapon. ''T-this is more tiresome then I thought…..''

This just left a lot of questions to Kid. How could she be so overly exhausted all of the sudden? Is it because of all the running through the building? Maybe she was really tired after all.

Lord Death notices it and commands her to change back into her weapon form, which she obeys.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

After Kyjoko transformed back into her human form I asked her right away if she was doing fine. She replied with a weak smile that she was doing fine. Talking about her soul getting… split up? It does happen every time when she transforms into her weapon form, her soul gets split up in both the scythes.

My father just tells some wise words on how to be more durable in battle for her. Such advice is highly needed for someone like Kyjoko, and my father knows how to give students hope and a clear path to choose from.

''It just takes some time getting used to…'' as he says a thud was heard on the ground. Is that his… phone? An ACTUAL phone? Is my father being modern now?!

''Shit I dropped my phone..!'' as he says while he grabs it up with his huge hands. Seriously how can he type with such big fingers?!

''Sorry, Lord Death got a tweet or something… well…. it's just Spirit sending me a picture of someone's boobs… Happily censored with skulls'' as he says awkwardly putting his phone away. Spirit is such a damn perv.

''Isn't Spirit Maka's father or something…? Why does he do such things… ? It's kinda wrong and… perverted…'' she says unpleasantly. I give her that, it's super unpleasant to talk about such subject.

''Well he is a horny dog, I'll give him that. But he is one of the best scythes I've ever had. He may be a goofball but he's extremely powerful, you'd be happy if you realised that. That's the one thing I have to say to you around here, don't underestimate anyone. There's not a weak person in this academy'' as he says with such long speech she nodded understand it completely.

''Yeah dad, I think she gets it. Can we go now?'' I said impatiently. This conversation will just get worse if we stayed here. I can feel it coming.

''Fine fine, you go off with your little girlfriend Kid!~'' he says teasingly making me release a big grunt before walking off with Kyjoko.

''God damn it… right ok let's go!'' I grabbed her hand dragging her out of the room embarrassed like. Really, he had to say such thing right in front of her. And she's blushing red herself.. just giggling funny like.

''Y-your father is really nice~''

''All he wants to do is embarrass me every time!''

''Aaw, come on, that's typical of a father, even mothers do such things, hehe'' she says. I know she's trying to cheer up the mood but with such embarrassing situation with my own father, I just couldn't get my words right.

''He's doing it on purpose, and mothers do it on accident! Right now I know he's sitting in his chair, laughing his ass off knowing that he made me blush at least a few times..''

''Well, y-you are cute when blushing e-ehehe~'' she says all timid like. It's so temping to tease her back because it's seriously not funny to joke about such thing. But I'm not the childish type as I was before.

''See, even you can't help it. And you do it sometimes to me too, geez!''

''Because you made me flustered as well.. I-it's lightly a payback..~''

''A payback you say? Were my normal compliments and courages words of mine to much..?''

''I-I kinda never get compliments like that e-hehehe..''

''Really…?'' I said in a kinda upset tone. She never had compliments or friends? I mean I know she's from the streets and I don't know what happened in her far past but… She nods still putting up a fake smile in front of me. This is just so sad

''Hey..'' I said while flicking her nose leaving a pause in between my words as she yelps softly. ''Stop putting such act in front of me… You can just be yourself around me. You don't need to be someone else you're not''

Those words, I know they hit in her face very well. She just looked deeply in my eyes while hers shimmered. Is… is she going to cry? Oh no this is bad.

''S-sorry… I just don't want to worry you guys so much..'' she rubs her arm over her face to not let her tears escape from her eyes. This is just tragic…

''Hey it's fine, is that what friends are for or not? And consider I'm your meister we sure need to pump the bond more up and tell each other everything. It's like creating a super strong close friend relationship'' I said kindly as I pat her shoulder.

''Come, we were allowed to skip some lessons because of that official meeting. Now let's head back to our class ok?'' she nods and walks next to me through the long hallway out of my father's office.

The walk was just pure silent. I don't have a good subject I can pop out of nowhere. It would be subjects that might upset her. She now just got a bit more cheerful as well.

''Hey, K-Kid?'' I looked behind me, seeing her all timid like ruffling with the wide sleeves.

''U-uhhm… j-just asking but. D-do you have any nickname people sometimes call you as?'' she says with a long pause in between. I just looked at her. Nickname? Why of all names does she want to know the embarrassing nicknames of me.

''I do have a few, but I prefer to be called Kid most of the time by teachers, classmates and my own friends''

''Can I know the other nicknames then?''

''Are you obsessed with it?'' I said, a bit too serious spoken then I wanted it to come over as.

''No no, it's just. I love giving people a nickname to make them more special for me and to them!~'' she says all cheerful like with bright sunlight shimmering in her eyes. I just can't say no to such face. I warned her to not laugh on the nicknames I got called by certain people, and she dearly promised it.

''Ok, as you heard from my father he calls me Kiddo and is the ONLY one allowed to call me like that. I get called Grim Reaper, Shinigami-sama, Shinigami-kun and that's it'' I ended it there crossing my arms a bit.

''How about Kid-kun?''

''NONONO Not that! Everything but that! It's such a… stupid nickname no…. wait… wait wait wait!'' I said kinda quickly while I looked at her. Surprisingly no sad expression, what a relief.

''I never got called like that…'' I said while looking her deep in the eyes. Stuttering she asked if she could call me by the nickname she just randomly came up with. Such nickname… people say if you get called by it it's more in a love relation. But she loves nicknames and… god damn it her expression and her eyes are not helping me!

''Fine! You can call me like that… but ONLY when we're alone. I don't want to get picked by such embarrassing nickname, please?'' she nods.

''I promise I won't. By the way… shouldn't we walk to our class Kid-kun?''

''Y-yes… oh and don't call me like that in the school building. My father can hear and see through the mirrors in this academy'' she nodded with a little giggle. We walked for a short silent while to our class and got greeted warmly by the class's official welcome for Kyjoko and me being meister and weapon.

Kyjoko looked so happy with such welcome. I felt happy for her as well but I just smiled lightly as I walked toward my regular seat, with her next to me.

During the lesson itself professor Stein kept the students calm with his intimidating look. It even scared the crap out of me from time to time. But it did got noisy when the male students see Kyjoko. What is this an anime?!

The rest of the day went well. She has been hanging out a lot with Tsubaki lately, which I don't mind. With her around the group it got more lively on how cheerful she has become. I'm really happy I met her, I really am.

''Ya know Kyjoko, I don't think I have seen you in weapon form before?'' says Tsubaki curious in her kind calm voice. Of course I did use Kyjoko time after time in a few late night Kishin battles, but she didn't demonstrate or shown her weapon form to the class.

''Really? Hm… maybe I can ask the professor for a little battle training or something. If it's fine with Kid though..'' as she says. After that she whispers some words that I couldn't hear. ''…he's having some trouble wielding a melee scythe weapon such as me..''

Tsubaki kindly giggles as she starts whispering. I know it's none of my business but I heard my name being mentioned in there… I hope it's nothing embarrassing bad. But I'm not gonna listen in. I just talked with Maka on how she wields a close up weapon such as a scythe.

If I want to wield Kyjoko perfectly, I sadly need help from a different type of meister. I rarely ask for help from others like this cause I'm the Grim Reaper. I can wield any weapon if it's symmetrical. But it's been a long while since I have wielded a weapon and it's very different holding a dual scythe then dual pistols.

A while later before next class started me and Kyjoko both went to the professor, asking permission for a small demonstration battle. It would help us both a lot out to try everything out we can do so far, without any other help we can have for now.

Stein agreed with the small battle where he will watch over on. He choose Black Star with Soul. That just made me remember about the little fight I had with them when I first became a student years ago. This will be interesting, but I do hope they will attack a bit lower levelled. I'm afraid Kyjoko can't take those hits in defending.

And as planned we had a small battle in front of the entrance, the balcony would have been too small. I made myself and Kyjoko perfectly ready with her blushing in the process.

''Look, I want to try to make this first demonstration battle to be perfect. Or at least give it our all'' I said gentle to her to give her courage and a good motivation for our battle. I want her to be at her best.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

The battle was about to start and Kyjoko was only a little unsure about the it. Both Soul and Black Star became 2 or 3 star weapon and meister a few months ago before she even met them. But both of them know they need to take it easy for Kyjoko, yet it won't be that simple.

Once Stein gave the sign to start the battle Soul starts running quickly toward them, his full arm transforming into a scythe blade. While Black Star runs at them having his soul wavelength attack ready. Kyjoko got scared of how strong their souls felt.

''They're coming right at us, with the same moves as they did with my first battle with them… Kyjoko let's go!'' says Kid as Kyjoko nods.

She jumps high in the air making a few flips to transform. She was still in the white glow until Kid caught her and shows his new battle pose. The white glow sparkles scatter like glass away showing the Double Scythes in Kid's hands. The students all gasped. That one single person could turn into a Double Scythed weapon. It made Stein curious what real potential she could have.

The battle was intense as Kid tries to dodge most of Black Star's attacks on his own while defending against Soul's blades with Kyjoko.

''I see, even for a Double Scythe weapon as her it's still a one connected weapon. In the form of a soul wavelength chain'' says Stein as he watches carefully with Maka to the fight, mostly on her soul wavelength.

''I've never seen such thing before, and consider their wavelength is chained like that, it must mean there's a strong bond between them''

''That's correct Maka. It was chained before, with the trust he earned from to even wield her in the first place. She has a special soul…. but still. There's something wrong…'' says Stein looking more closely to the fight.

Kid was only throwing Kyjoko with the extending chain toward Soul and Black Star. It's so difficult for him to wield a close up weapon like this. He could do close shoot ups but this is way different then he expected.

A little bit later in the tough fight Black Star got his change to use his soul wavelength attack on Kid, which send him flying on the ground. He flips up from the ground and lands perfectly while Kyjoko screams in worry.

''Don't worry Kyjoko I got this!''

''Kid stop being so reckless and use me as a real weapon already! You're my meister, not my shield!''

''Kyjoko I can do this! I don't want you more hurt and unstable when you were back then!''

''But Kid!''

''RAAGH!'' as Kid yells he runs up to Soul, kicking him against the stairway. ''One down… one to go'' as he glares at Black Star who was at his full strength of his attacks. It made Kid not wanna use Kyjoko anymore, which made her furious.

''What is missing then, professor?'' Maka asked as she still looks at the battle.

''They might be chained with friendship and trust… but the low confidence in the girl and the strong courage of Kid don't mix together very well. He knows how unstable her soul and how dangerous it was to roam at night. She has strong high potential. But she needs more training on that department'' as he finished he now sees Black Star acting strange.

''W-what's Black Star doing?!''

Black Star kept attacking and attacking while charging his soul wavelength at the maximum point. Tsubaki just screams to make Black Star stop. One hit on Kyjoko with his attack and she could be badly injured and maybe close to death.

Kyjoko felt how strong and painful Black Star's attack would be if it would hit Kid. She was more worried about him then her own life. Fear took over her, horrible assuming images appear in her head. Her soul got split up as it did a month back. Her fear on the right side and the fearless mad side on the left, with pure black eyes and dark purple pupils.

The professor sensed her soul being split up into two as Maka felt the same. They were amazed no, surprised of what was happening.

''This could be dangerous when her soul splits up…'' says Stein as he focussed on the soul of Kyjoko.

''B-but how is this possible…'' Maka says shivering lightly.

''I'm not sure, but the fear of Kid being injured badly by Black Star's wavelength charge was maybe to much for her… She needs special lessons on controlling her soul. This is dangerous…''

But before anyone knew the Double Scythes glow crystal light blue as they push Kid away in safety. And there she stood, Kyjoko. With pure dark aura surrounding her as she looks up to Black Star who was about to strike. Her eyes, as black as the night as she swiped in his side deeply.

But that's what she thought, she got hit by Black Stars soul wavelength charge as she screams in terror. The professor reacts fast before it's too late and used his own charge on Black Star to make him snap out of it. Kyjoko goes from the left to the right as she collapsed in Stein's arms.

''That's enough Black Star! You shouldn't go full force on her… she's just new here'' as he says both her souls get together. The worry she had felt for Kid had doubled the instability of her soul, more then before back at Stein's house. ''I'll bring her to the nurse's office…''

He walks off with Kyjoko in his arms. Kid gets up slowly up, panting in the process. He couldn't believe what happened right in front of him. Black Star's attacks are really dangerous toward Kyjoko. He just glares at him as he walked off without saying a word.

Tsubaki walks up to him calmly, slapping him on the cheek. He sighs and looks apologetic to her, feeling kind of bad he lost control on showing off his powers to the girl. Tsubaki just smiles patting his shoulder as they saw Kid walking off.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: And it's finally all on track, chapters are fixed so I hope it goes well now wee!~**


	6. Chapter 6: Care or no Care?

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: I'm kinda loosing my typing spree ability here. I was kinda stuck for some hours on this chapter holy crap. And I decided to post a new chapter on an even number of day of the month. I might miss a day here and there but then I might just be stuck with the story._

* * *

**Chapter 6: Care or no Care?**

**\- Kid's POV -**

I tried to rush to the nurse's office as fast as I could. When I entered the room, Kyjoko was all fine and smiling widely on the bed. The professor was holding her hand, I guess he's trying to ease her soul down. He has stronger soul-reaching powers than Maka does. The trust between them is built pretty strong too.

''Hi Kid!~'' she says with a cute smile, a smile to make it look like nothing happened.

''Oh Kid, she's all fine. She only got out of control on focusing on her soul's wavelength. The hit wasn't as bad if I didn't stop it. It's only a few wounds and bruises but they should heal quickly''

I nodded, wanting to get Kyjoko out of the nurse's office but we got stopped by the last words of the professor.

''And Kid… try to fix her outfit as soon as possible. A bit on her top got ripped and the skull button broke, so try to fix it for your symmetry's sake.''

''I will, thanks for stopping his attack!'' I said as I walked out for real out of the office. Taking a better look where he meant by… oh… that.

My cheeks were lightly red flustered when a bit of her cleavage was shown. I'm not a pervert, but it's hard to not notice it! I sadly made her blush and look away from me as I kept saying sorry over and over again. I don't know what's wrong with me but I didn't meant to do that on purpose. I only wanted to see WHAT part of her clothing got ripped apart.

''I'm really sorry, so sorry! I'll fix your outfit right away before we'll go ok?!'' as I said I dragged her in one of the empty rooms of the study office where there's no one around. I summoned my sewing and cloth materials, ready to fix her outfit right away.

I turned toward the wall giving her time to change. I gave her my black jacket, just to cover herself up for the time being. I tried to not take forever on fixing the clothing. It had to be perfect yes indeed, but I can't spend weeks on this!

As I was busy fixing her clothing I felt her staring at me. I see a light blush appear on her cheeks through the mirror reflection. She's really something. It can take a long while of training before I could wield her perfectly, but I never asked or needed help from the teachers or my father.

But this is something new, something that I've never dealt with. This can be difficult.

* * *

**\- Kykojo's POV -**

He's such a hard worker, but sometimes I'm afraid that he does too much for me. I can feel him worrying, being stressed a little with those problems. I'm worried that I'm the cause of all this. I don't want to be a bother for his mental health…

I can't even pay him back. I'm useless in battle, with personal things like housekeeping he doesn't allow me doing anything either… I just feel bad that I can't thank him enough, yet he finds it all fine. He's so weird yet… charming… eeh no no this is too quick to have a crush! No, just take the time to know him more. I know this is not his true self… yet.

80 minutes later he was done fixing my clothing. It was perfect again like it's just new. I gave his jacket back as he still faced the wall to give me privacy. I put on my layers of clothing back on. Looking all fine and new again, like nothing happened before.

''Well, that took long enough. Shall we go? We're done with our classes for today'' as he says we walked out of the room. No one to be seen around.

Kid wasn't looking all so well for an odd reason. It's hard to explain as well…I finally broke the silence after the long standing still moment he suddenly did.

''K-Kid?'' I asked as he just looked at me. Giving a sign that I got his attention as I continued. ''U-uhm… d-did you look at my chest for a brief moment o-on where it got ripped open?''

It just made him look away, still no blush but he must feel flustered hearing that.

''I'm not sure myself…. don't make me grab them until they're symmetrical…''

''Come again?''

''Nothing… Just don't punch me in the face for that!''

''N-no no I won't. It's just… I-I can't help it if they aren't. T-that's just how it works…'' I said blushing.

Kid turned his body facing me as we both looked at each other. Now he was REALLY staring at them. I have no idea what his thoughts are at the moment but I know it's perverted, which is a common nature for males.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

_''They're so cute and symmetrical… I can't take my eyes off and I feel like a perv!''_ Kid thinks to himself yet Kyjoko knew what he was thinking.

''K-Kid stop staring at them'' she says, covering them with her arms crossed ''T-they're not even big, o-only B or C cup or something s-so stop staring…~''

''There's nothing wrong with B, I have no problem on what size they are what so ever.''

It just made her blush more, she has no idea how the subject got changed into… a girls chest size, but hey puberty I guess?

''Honestly Kyjoko it might come over perverted but I don't mind what size they are ok. That doesn't change who you truly are inside,'' he says in a calming suiting voice as he tried to clear away the subject. Even he doesn't know how the subject got changed like this.

But that one last sentence made her blush even more. No one ever said that, no one ever said that the inner self of someone was more important than looks. Consider she got judged by the looks a lot, she lost hope in finding people who will like her the way she just is.

''I mean… it's just the symmetry obsession I just have. It was the same with Liz and Patty. Both of their chest sizes weren't symmetrical in human form so I felt unbalanced ya know?'' he says pausing a brief moment. ''Look, just don't take it the wrong way. Sometimes the symmetry obsession just will kick in. But in the end I still will respect the choices you make for yourself on how you want to be and look like. Don't forget that,'' he ends his statement there in a calming mature tone.

''I-I'll try to remember that… it's just… I'm not so used with people looking at me so… closely…'' she pokes her fingers together in embarrassment. Kid grabbed her hands, pulled them down at her waist high and looked her deep in the eye.

''Don't remember it, you must know it. Sometimes this obsession can get out of hand on missions, regular simple situations and all. I can't control it. But I'm trying my best to not show the true symmetry obsessor I am.''

Kyjoko looked questioning to him. She does understand what he's trying to tell her. His obsession can be so much worse, in a depressing or too amazed situation which he can't control. She respects and understands it with all her heart. But getting used to such flaw is really difficult.

* * *

**\- Gallows Mansion at 6:08 pm -**

When both Kid and Kyjoko got home they were both starving. They didn't have the time to make breakfast so they had to borrow some of the gang's food, which they didn't mind sharing. Kyjoko asked to Kid if she could cook for today instead of ordering pre-made food. She loves self-made recipes and food. Never had a chance to cook, but she wants to begin it simple.

Kid shook his head, saying that he might not have the right ingredients to cook anything. It made her lightly sad and she hides it again with her well-known fake smiles. Kid couldn't stand something being fake, it's like a full dream or nightmare to him.

''Fine fine… I'll see if I have anything ok? You wait here in the living room or… no wait..'' he says while thinking about his question to continues further ''Oh yes, do you like reading books like novels, series, myths and history?'' he asked kindly as her expression was purely amazed. And this time it was no fake expression, he could see it clearly.

''I'm guessing that's a yes right?'' she nods more eagerly which came kind of cute over. He made a motion for her to follow him. He walked with her through the mansion, to the little library of symmetrical placed book collection he has.

Kyjoko gasped and smiled wide open mouthed of the sight. She looked eagerly to Kid if it's ok to check it. She promises to place everything perfectly back afterwords. He nods, it doesn't matter if she made a mess.

After Kyjoko got distracted by the books she's looking through, it was a good chance for Kid to buy some time. For this one time, the Grim Reaper will try to cook for real!

* * *

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

I know he's planning something but I couldn't think about it now. Too distracted by all the good books! I love reading, for sure myths and history. I'd love to know the history of Death City and all.

As I was searching I found a very big interesting book in the whole back of the library. Placed symmetrically in the middle of the whole room. It had a pure black cover with a skull on it. It looks like 4 normal sized books with 100 pages thick could fit in there.

No title to be seen as well. Curiosity took over me and wanted to badly see what's inside the book… but it's off place. In the center and the far back with less light shining upon it. Is this book truly important to Kid maybe? Should I ask him about this?

In the end I just let the book be as I walked out of the library. For some odd reason I wanted to catch some fresh air. My head is full of thoughts I can't get rid of.

I walked through the mansion taking the stairs until I couldn't go higher up. I saw a two big symmetrical door in front of me. I just opened it without being unsure as a gasped.

The whole room was in a romantic style… well that's how I see it. Such a huge king sized bed with perfect placed candles. Yet everything was under the dust. Did I slept in a little room of Kid? Or was it really one of the guest rooms I slept in?

I always saw him sleeping on the couch so exhausted surrounded by papers and books. Maybe he was studying something for school. Whenever I asked about such things to him he just shoves my question away like thin air. A simple 'no I can't answer this question' answer would have been enough.

I know he has that obsession and all… but it comes so serious over. Like he truly means everything what he says. I want to know him more. I want to know what person he truly is. I still remember how timid he became during the first meeting with Lord Death. I liked that side of him, even if he rarely shows that.

Who is he for real? Why is it so complicated to ask who he truly is? Why does he not want to answer them? So many questions I had for him and always unanswered. Yet when it comes to questions he has for me I answer them right away. Should I stop answering? But if I do he just looks serious like… it lightly scares me.

Why did my feelings changed so much while I'm just one month around him or so… maybe he's stressed? I can only assume my own answers if he doesn't want to answer them.

I walked up to the big balcony while the wind breezes gently through my hair and clothes. I held on the rails of the balcony looking at the sun setting view. It was, beautiful. So wonderful. It eased my soul, it eased my thoughts.

I see people happily walking in groups, with each other or with a pet. The people in Death City are so nice and caring no matter if you're a stranger. They treat everyone with respect and won't judge you for who you are or how you look like.

The birds were flying freely in the bright sky. They are free to do what they want. To do what they dream of. They can reach it easier with their wings.

My life is such a simple road to follow. I don't have any dreams to reach for, I have no desires for my future. I never thought about it anyways consider of the low the positive hope of me surviving in the alleys. I even was prepared to die every time those creatures showed up… which are called Kishin. I learned that today at school.

But just maybe…. Maybe I have a dream to follow. When I cleared out my thoughts I Looked proud up to the sky's clouds. Smiling brightly as I say these words out loud, but not yelling.

''My dream… The dream I'll follow is to become stronger! No matter what obstacle will be in my way, no matter what people will think about me. I should follow what I desire for, follow what I truly want for my future...'' I paused for a small moment as birds flew by. ''Alright! I'll do my best to not let him down!'' as those words were said I started laughing proudly. This is really relieving to say it all out loud.

''Oh.. there you are. I looked all over for you Kyjoko.''

But the relieved pride I felt just disappeared with the breezing wind. W-was I that loud? D-did he hear everything I said? How long was he standing there?! I turned my body, facing him with an embarrassed look.

''Hey hey hey, no need to be ashamed of it. It… well…'' he paused for a very long while. I'm a patient girl when it comes to people replying, but Kid just took a LONG while to continue what he wanted to say. I tilted my head in the process when he looked at me.

''It sounds you were… happy, right?'' he just says bluntly. I really don't want to answer his questions anymore. Every time he asked me something, even something super personal based on my emotions he's just… purely poker faced.

''Maybe I was, or maybe I wasn't…''

''Kyjoko you're really bad at lying ya know. Just answer-'' I interrupted him because he could continue.

''No…'' as he looked puzzled at me asking obviously why I didn't wanted to answer.

''It's… unfair… The day you took me in you were so caring, you still are but… it's put all serious and bluntly. Like you care lesser then you did before. Whenever you asked a question I answered the honest truth right away. When I do that to you, you avoid it and make it fade away in thin air….. I…''

I couldn't believe myself… I was… just crying in front of him. Of all people, I cried in front of him! I pushed him away wanting to run away, or at least I thought I could.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -  
**  
In time I grabbed her by the arm, still facing the same direction as I was when I faced her. Those words, they hurt me. But it's the truth… it's true. I became more dull toward her for no reason. I was so focused on helping her get up her feet on her own. Like someone who fell and couldn't get up.

I did help her up… but I guess that care slowly faded away. She never cried and always fake smiled to me. I got frustrated by it…

''If you think it's all your fault for me being exhausted, stressed, put on pressure… then you're damn wrong!'' as I said I pulled her close with her hand close to the side of my cheek, still holding hers with mine. I turned my body to face her, a few inches away from nose to nose.

''You're wrong ok! It's NOT your fault for everything that happens to me! The stress, the exhaustion, the hits I take for you it's not your fault!'' I yelled it all in her face. But she wasn't shivering in fear.

Her eyes just shimmered with the sunset's shine as I looked heartwarming to her with a serious expression. I tried my best to not come dull over again, and I could feel her soul not feeling in pain. So I continued my little speech.

''I'm sorry if I made you feel so horrible about all this, sleeping on the couch, lies from left to right, not answering your questions. Everything… I'm sorry. There just was no other choice for me to make…'' I let her arm go looking down darkly.

''I know I'm asymmetrical garbage and not worth your time of pain, happiness and companion… but just remember this..'' I grabbed the side of her shoulders gently not all too rough.

''When I laid eyes on you I knew you were something special. Someone different then any other girl or more like, weapon. And ya know, it was a pain to find another weapon to train. My father always came with hundreds of invitations of female weapons who would love to become mine. I declined them all because of symmetry, they're fake clothes, expression everything. I hate it if something's fake put up. So please…''

I looked up to her again, seeing her eyes water. It's so emotionally sad I almost want to shed a tear for her.

''Please stop acting like another person you're trying to be while you're not! I know the REAL Kyjoko is there. I just know it! You're perfect to me as my weapon, my partner and a great friend that I can't find in eight million years!'' when I said those words the negative part was to come.

Her eyes were more watering as she sniffles here and there. I loosen up my grip, letting her go in the process. But before I could let her go for real she unexpectedly hugged me around the waist, making me almost lose my balance. I barely could find balance as I hold the rail of the balcony, looking down at her.

She's full out crying in my chest saying sorry repeatedly. I first pat her head to comfort her but it only made her cry more and more. I never saw her cry like this… I might have I overdid my words.

To her surprise I stood up roughly, held her around her back.. tightly hugging back. Her head leaning on my right shoulder being silent in surprise. I can feel her soul… wait… this is not her soul. Is this… her heart just beating quickly?

Her eyes were widen in surprise blushing red faced, which I could feel the heat easily from. She started to cry again and hugs me tight back. I tighten my grip to not let her go.

''YOU'RE SO MEAN SOMETIMES... BAKA! she screams right next in my ear. It didn't hurt so much as I expected, even if she yelled out from her lungs. I chuckled softly.

''I know I'm a baka… I'm a baka for doing this to you… Kijo…''

Her cry only was louder. Screaming that no one ever called her by such nickname. I felt so sorry how I treated her myself. I tried to not be a creep but… I guess she finds that a nice thing with my symmetry and all.

''Baka baka, fucking damn baka Kid-kun!'' I just blushed from it, trying to calm her down. Being called nicknames in such moment and then so loud in the open on a balcony would draw attention. Happily it isn't but… you never know.

''Easy Kijo… I'm here… I won't go acting so strange again. I just was scared to creep you out about me and my symmetry, perfection and depression I have in certain cases… I should have answered your questions but… I just didn't wanted you to be in more pain then you told me already…''

''K-Kid… it's fine… I just misunderstood you fully… I'm sorry… for being a bother!''

''You're not a bother for death sake! If you were one would I still have hugged you and said those words to you then?!''

Her eyes watered less and she loosens the grip in the hug to look up to me. I just sighed whipping her tears away with a little soft tissue.

''I'm sorry….'' she says softly when I just was done whipping off her tears. I sighed again, petting her head. Telling her so much more then she thought I would say, comforting words to ease her soul. As a dear friend she's important in such way to me. She has something no one else has, which is what true perfection is. I sure didn't said that perfection part to her, more like telling her it'll be all ok.

''We make wrong turns in life here and there so… it's normal for human's nature. Or in my case-''

''A Grim Reaper's nature…~''

I looked surprised down at her, blinking a few times. She knows me for a month and already knows what I have to say.

''I know you would say that, but a Shinigami or not. That doesn't change who you are Kid!'' and there it finally shows. Something I wanted to truly see from her once. A real smile, no faking it this time. This was her real bright smile. I petted her head again, pushing her gently out from the hug.

''Well, sadness aside. Dinner's ready'' I said in a calming voice, but instead of being serious I sounded more kind-hearted with a soft smile. It made her a bit timid but still showing her true smile.

* * *

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

So much in my life has changed. I got saved from my death, brought in someone's home, made lots of new friends, became student of the academy. If Kid didn't come that day, who knows what would have happened.

Me and him just walked silently to the kitchen. I was still brightly smiling as I kept looking playfully at Kid to hurry a bit up for dinner. He just chuckles playfully. If I must be honest, he feels like a caring brother to me almost!~

In the dining room I sat across him eating the simple lasagna. My mouth was already watering when I saw the food all set up neatly like a five star restaurant. It tasted so much better then prepared made food we ate the whole month long.

I kept complimenting him every 8 minutes how good his cooking skills are and that I'd love to be taught as well. He just shook his had, saying he just followed a recipe due him being a beginner with cooking a bit. Last time he cooked it went all horribly wrong. I giggles finding it an excuse to walk away from the compliment I gave him.

In the end he gave in and will teach me how to cook in our spare times. He wants to focus on the training of us meister and weapon. Even with a strong soul wavelength bond, we need to work on our abilities with some special help of professor Stein.

Hours have passed as we just hanged out on the couch watching some TV, but I fell asleep in the process. Kid smiles softly talking to himself.

''Silly Kyjoko heh… if I didn't met you I would never have come back being a meister with perfect symmetry..'' he pauses stroking my head lightly. ''With a perfect friend'' As he said those words, he carried me upstairs to the little guest room tucking me gently in the blankets. He wished me goodnight and closed the door behind him, smiling proudly.

''Never expected such situation to pop up for someone like her. She has changed so much. Hm… I wonder why she walked out of the library in the first place...'' he says as he walks off to the library. I don't know what happened after that.

I was sound and perfectly asleep, with a happy heart pounding soul tickling in my bare chest. Is this love? I can't be sure about it though. He feels like a really close caring friend to me. Or maybe a brother... my Death Brother~

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: I guess I love this chapter, so sweet and all. The scene made me ins pirate when listening to Pink - Perfect. Normally not my fav type of music genre, but the lyrics suits the pairing that is building up to close friendship first. But the song will be their theme song.**


	7. Chapter 7: Kitty Catty, Perfect Meow?

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: I guess the chapter's title explains who will show up, sort of._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Kitty Catty, Perfect Meow?**

**\- Kid's POV -**

Walking through the hallway a lot of thoughts went through my head. More questions that I can't answer or can't think of one. I'm wondering… what kind of true abilities she could have. I know she's been down and feeling useless… but I know she isn't.

I walked in the library, searching where she'd been.. but I couldn't find any clue. The books were still perfectly placed as they were before. Maybe she just wasn't here all that long. Walking to the end of the library I saw the big book still being at its place too. I wonder if she even saw this book.

Wait… the bookmark ribbon did move a few centimeters! So she was here. But why didn't she open the book then? I thought she was such curious type of girl… Or maybe…

I decided to leave those questions for another time. She's been going through a lot and I'm guessing a lot more things will happen along the way. And what will happen? I'm not sure what exactly...

I went to the living room reading a novel for the time being until I'm really exhausted. At the end of night I fell asleep with the book on my head. I was sleeping deep and soundly, yet I could hear in my dreams footsteps. They were soft, but heard very well.

I heard a soft gentle voice ''Hey… Kid'' the voice repeated over and over until I opened my eyes slowly seeing Kyjoko leaning over my face with hers, it wasn't close contact. It took me a while before my view was clear and I fully woke up in light surprise.

''K-Kyjoko! You surprised me there… hm? O-oi oi!'' she just clanged on my arm, just as the time she was scared. I asked her what was wrong with her bursting in tears. I just stayed calm, no need to panic.

''I…..I…. I had a n-ni-nightmare..'' she says while shivering in fear. Oh, nightmares. The thing that might scare her the most than social contact. I remember her having those when I met her. Every day was the same dream, every single day.

''Hey hey it's ok Kyjoko. They're not real, just an illusion you get when sleeping. It's not real…'' I said as I stroked her head lightly. I'm here for her, the poor thing is already scared of a lot of things. I do try my best to make her feel safe, it's the least I could do to help with her wavelength. Her emotions play a big role with her soul powers and energy.

She looked up to me, her eyes fully covered in tears. I grabbed my tissue from my pocket and removed those ugly tears. I dislike someone crying, mostly her consider.. she already has it tough. She just looked at me deeply in my eyes. Hers were so pure light blue like a shining bright star in the night.

''It's going to be ok, I'm here, so nothing will happen when I'm around. Ok Kyjoko?'' I asked her kindly as she nods.

''T-thanks Kid… those nightmares just look so… real. It scares me…''

''I know I know…. it'll be ok. You want to sleep on the couch over there? I'll watch over you. I'm really exhausted to get up haha''

She nods, obeying me right away as she walks to the couch. Lying in the same position and place as me. I smiled a bit as I wished her goodnight, and there I fell asleep for real.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

Weeks have passed and Kid trained everyday with Kyjoko. To make her stamina stronger to stay longer in her weapon form, to control her abilities and true potential power she had. They had help from professor Stein, Maka and Soul.

Kid desperately wanted to wield her perfectly. No mistakes are allowed to be made. So here and there he was kind of… let's say too hard on Kyjoko with the perfection in battle. Every move or effect she tries as he wishes always tends to fail in a big mess.

Their friends saw them struggling and decided to help out. Kid isn't someone who asks help from his friends with such tough training, but for Kyjoko it might be the best choice. So they all decided to train in the forest. The same forest where Kid, Maka and Black Star tried to connect their souls together as a team. Ah, the memories of how it was when they were younger.

''Alright! Did you already train up your stamina as the professor told you to?'' Maka says to Kyjoko as she nods.

''Yup, every single day we trained hard to build my stamina. And for a long while the stamina level didn't rise so I guess I'm on my max for that.''

''Well, let's see you two in action. Just to show what progress you made.''

''Of course, Kid you ready?!''

''I'm perfectly ready when you are! Let's do this!'' Kid says with a lot of self confidence in his soul.

Kyjoko jumps in the air turning into her weapon form and lands perfectly in Kid's hands. Maka was amazed and asked them to do some techniques and attacking abilities they have so far.

Their first attacks were just normal close-up swings against the big tree. Then their first attack was Kid swinging one of the scythes toward the tree as the wavelength chain expands unlimited like. It creates a skull pattern and shocks the tree by using both soul wavelength energies of meister and weapon. It's called Death Chain.

The gang was impressed that they came with their first attack name. Which took them long enough in all honesty.

''Good, anything else you got?''

''Well we've been practicing on this other attack I call Death Sweep. It's still in training process on how the posing and attack will turn out but we're getting there,'' Kid replies.

''Do you both know any Soul Resonance attacks then?'' asks Black Star while having his arms crossed in front of his chest.

''Not really, her wavelength is still too unstable to do a Soul Resonance attack. We're still working on making her have control over it'' says Kid as he throws Kyjoko backwards in the air, making her turn back into her human form.

''It's really not easy ya know…'' Kyjoko says with a deep sigh.

''Well it's at least something and it looks powerful too. Together with Kid's soul you're very powerful Kyjoko!~'' says Tsubaki in her calm nice voice. Kyjoko's eyes just sparkle of amazingness. She praises Tsubaki, thanking her on that compliment.

Kyjoko sure gets along with Tsubaki very well. It eases her soul drastically then being with Kid. Well, it still calms her down. But she has negative assuming thoughts at some situations about him. Which makes her unsure if he ever wanted her as his… no! She has to stop thinking like that.

During the hours they were training, Maka asked for a more personal practice battle with Kid and Kyjoko. All of them agreed on it consider they're both scythe weapon meisters. Kid and Kyjoko were already perfectly ready as Soul transforms in his scythe form.

''You ready Soul?!''

''Ready when you are Maka!''

''RAAGH!''

The fight was intense and sometimes they even clashed badly. It was suppose to be a practice fight, meaning no one should be hurt. Yet Maka's attacks with Soul hurt Kyjoko a lot when she was in defensive state.

Kid almost wanted to fight them on their own but Kyjoko refused. She's his weapon, not him to her!

And then the moment broke, Kyjoko was furious how many times she was hurt in just a practice battle. It felt like a real battle as she furiously turns back in her human form yelling at Maka.

''You said it's just a clashing practice fight, yet you're hitting with full force on me!''

''It's part of the training to be durable in taking hits Kyjoko!''

''Then do some low level attacks instead of full three star meister ones. I'm too weak against those!''

''Well maybe you should just appreciate it that I do so!''

''Appreciate what, being hit? Oh how funny!''

Both Kid and Soul didn't wanted to get into they're little 'cat' fight so to speak. Kid never expected Kyjoko to be so furious and was quietly stunned by it.

Both Maka and Kyjoko are hybrids, human with weapon blades inside them. Even if Kyjoko is a full blooded weapon, in the past she never could turn in such form until Kid showed up.

Scythe blades appeared on Kyjoko's arm and legs side, as for Maka they appeared larger than Kyjoko. Making the fight look like that she would obviously win. They kept clashing into each others blades during the fight and no one tried to stop them. They're both strong, even Kyjoko as a beginner. I guess when you make her furious she knows how to fight it back.

''Now I've had it!'' says Kyjoko yelling out loud as her orange soul releases, turning bloody red. Maka was frozen on attacking again seeing her soul growing at the same strength as Kid. Are they still bounded? She's fighting on her own? Or what is truly going on?

Her eyes were pure black with purple pupils. It was the same as what happened in the first demonstration fight against Black Star and Soul. But this time, it was more powerful.

Kyjoko jumps high in the air. Making a creepy wide eyed and smiling expression on her face while she screams. She sliced toward Maka, or that's what she thought.

Kid stood in front of Maka few feet away before Kyjoko could swing her scythe blades. He grabbed her hand as she automatically transforms back in her weapon form with force. It only left a tiny cut in Kid's cheek which heals quickly.

He calls her out but she doesn't reply to him.

''Soul Switch'' she says calmly as she transforms back in her human form. Her bright blue eyes shown as she smiles. Everyone was just… stunned, confused. Every feeling or emotion you could feel from this situation.

''W-wait.. what did exactly happen Kyjoko?''

''It's a new ability I discovered when I was training with professor Stein. It's called Soul Switch. When I'm in weapon form I can split my souls at my own will, making each blade more powerful then normally. For my human form it makes me change in my second person that's in me. Cause-'' he interrupted her yelling in her face.

''KYJOKO that's dangerous! Do you have any idea what could have happen to everyone here if it didn't go well!? You must realise it's dangerous. He said that too didn't he?''

''H-he did but… he said it's powerful when I'm not being wielded…''

''Don't use that move EVER AGAIN! Useful ability or not, it's dangerous!''

Kyjoko shivers in fear. She hates it when people yell at her, mostly Kid. Yet you wouldn't expect it. Kid saw her fear and tried to calm her down.

''I-I just wanted to become stronger… I hate being so useless in battle while you take most of the hits. I can't even defend myself for fuck's sake!'' she says while kneeling down on the ground, covering her face.

''Hey! No such language! And you are strong, it just takes some practice Kyjoko..''

''But.. without you as my meister with a strong soul, I would be weak.''

''You're strong yourself, with or without me. You just lack self confidence which you need. You're strong Kyjoko, you need to realise that.''

A tiny pear of tears appear in her eyes and before they could fall he removes the tears with his thumb. He holds out his hand to help her up. She grabs his hand as she got pulled up by him.

''You'll be stronger one day Kyjoko. It's fine to have minor errors and mistakes'' Maka says when she walked up to her.

Kyjoko says sorry over and over feeling bad she could have hurt Maka. But she just smiled and looked at her with her emerald eyes as she pats her back.

''I can take much more then that ya know? How about a little dinner feast at my place. You deserve it Kyjoko, and everyone else is welcome too!"

''YEAH!''

''Wait.. what…?'' says Kyjoko stuttering as she blushes a tiny bit.

''Well I don't see what's wrong with it.. wait. Maka'' Kid says as he walks up to her asking Kyjoko to give them some privacy. She looks puzzled but got distracted by Tsubaki praising her as a little kid.

''Don't tell me that cat lady will be walking there naked? It'll come wrong over for Kyjoko if she sees that.. plus.. it's unpleasant while trying to relax for me…'' he says as Maka agrees. She'll tell Blair to just properly dress herself up instead of walking naked around the house. It makes her mad herself.

''Good, Kyjoko you're coming?''

''W-wait, are we going to her place now or… I'm a bit confused…'' she says while poking her fingers against each other.

''No silly, we first go to our own places to get ready. We're just going to wear some normal weekend clothing. No need to always walk around in the outfit your wearing right?'' he says as Kyjoko nods. It's true, walking in the outfit she's in all the time isn't pleasant for a relaxing lazy day such as weekends. Mostly Sundays.

As they walked to the mansion Kyjoko was silent all the way through it. Kid got worried and asked what's on her mind. She just responds simple, about what to wear. She always was wearing this full outfit and in the weekends it's super loose shirts and lazy pajama clothing.

When they entered the house Kyjoko already rushed in front of Kid, going to her room and making in 8 minutes a big mess of clothing. Kid just was looking surprised how much she cares to wear good clothing. Yet she was wearing a lot of his clothing from long ago that got small for him.

''Kyjoko… you HAD to make a big mess with my clothes?!''

''S-sorry I just-''

''We have all the time. Maka takes forever to make a big feast for everyone so we have an hour. Take it easy and just pick clothing from that room over there'' as he points to the door a bit further in the same hallway.

''There should be good woman clothing I've ordered a while back for you. It should be in the style you prefer I hope. Come'' as he says he grabs her hand, leading to the room. Kyjoko just says sorry repeatedly for the big mess. Yet his answer kept being, it's ok. Cause he'll clean the mess later up.

''Ladies first'' he says as he opens the door. The room was filled with a ton of clothing. From gothic to punk, to emo to skull design clothing. It wer the clothing styles she really loves as her eyes sparkle, thanking Kid for doing this all for her.

''W-wait… didn't this all cost you a lot of-''

''No not really. Consider I'm a Shinigami I get a huge discount on very simple supplies and clothing. And consider you always were struggling with clothing I thought, why not buy some more female appropriate clothing for you''

''Still, this is a lot to choose from…''

''Well it doesn't need to be formal. Just be yourself and wear whatever you want. I'll pick you up from this room in an hour ok?'' he says as she nods.

He leaves the room and goes to his room where Kyjoko always slept. Picking super simple clothing. A white blouse, black pants and his skull. It almost is like his type of wearing a tie.

* * *

**\- One hour later -**

**\- Kid's POV -**

It's been perfectly an hour and I decided to check up on Kyjoko. I hope she picked up some clothes that she wants to wear, it's a nightmare on that part of her deciding on two options already.

I gently knocked and waited to get permission to enter. She replies that I'm allowed so I entered. I looked dumbstruck at her. The clothes she picked… they suited her perfectly!

She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with skull formed strings. On the shirt itself was a heart with asymmetrical three stripes on the right. She also was wearing a black jacket with a white outline, which was supposed to show her shoulders nude as the model. With black wide piped pants with her own thick skull belts, but were white then from her original outfit.

So simple, perfectly symmetrical… Except the shirt pattern but further it suits her. She also was wearing gothic stitched like gloves, it suited her well.

''Well, aren't you looking pretty Kyjoko'' I said with a calming voice not all to serious sounding.

''T-thanks. I wanted to mix the emo with a bit of both styles off clothing. Or is this to much black?''

''No no no, it's fine. You wear what you want to wear. No matter what you'll wear it suits you none the less!'' I said while to held her hand. ''Well then, shall we go? I guess we're the last guests Maka and Soul are waiting to come''

Kyjoko nods smiling brightly. But that smile she has now on her face… feels more real. Were the other smiles just fake ones? I do feel the difference between them but I shouldn't bother about it.

We just walked barefoot to Maka's apartment without any transportation. A bit walking is no problem at all. Consider the way was also very long, I had a bit more time to talk with Kyjoko only. We just talked about our outfits and how Kyjoko was… wait.. what?

''Y-yeah… I wanted to pick another shirt cause it bothers me with the symmetry!~''

''But you don't have such obsession or more called OCD as I have. Why?''

''I've been for almost two months with you. So… I guess it grew on me. I don't mind though, I understand why you get so paranoid about it whenever it's not symmetrical~''

''But you don't need to be like this for me. You know that right?''

''I know, it's just a liking I got nowadays now... sorry~'' she smiles again.. this time it didn't felt as the one she had before we left the mansion. Is this the fake smile she puts on in front of me? To not disappoint me or anything?

''If you say it's one of your likings now, I won't judge you by it. You keep yourself no matter what changes or likings you'll get ok?''

She just nods and still has that fake smile on her face. I kind of can't stand it but I don't want such subject to occur at the moment now. We're going to have dinner with the gang so sad situations aren't allowed there for such fun moment.

We arrived at the apartment of Maka and Soul as I knocked eight times on the door, because number 8. But what I didn't expect was that that cat lady opened the door. None other than Blair.

''Oh hello hello nyan!~ Welcome Kid and… huh?'' she looks at Kyjoko with her cat face and drags her in the house. Leaving me awkwardly behind. I just entered the house and closed the door.

Soul walked in and asked what all the noise was. I replied it was Blair dragging Kyjoko inside the room, and consider I was at it I asked where they headed. But he didn't saw neither of them. Guess everyone is in the living room hanging out.

They greeted me loudly with a cheer as I greeted them back. Tsubaki was the first one asking where Kyjoko was.

''Yeah about that… that cat lady dragged her in immediately when she saw her…. I don't know where she went…''

''I guess Blair dragged her to her own room for who knows what. But we did told her to dress up properly so don't worry about that Kid. It's cool!'' Soul says with a big grin.

We just chatted about the most random of subject. Black Star being the show off as ever, Tsubaki telling calm heartwarming stories as she tries to calm Black Star down. I was talking with Soul consider Maka is in the kitchen preparing the food.

''Tsubaki can you help me!'' Maka screams from the kitchen as Tsubaki rushes toward her. Now only the men of the gang were left, me, Soul and Black Star. And you wouldn't believe what they asked me.

''So, how are you and Kyjoko doing Kid?'' Soul asked with a more creepier grin on his face.

''What do you mean by that?''

''You know, you two being to 'close' together hyahaha!'' says Black Star with his annoying laughter.

And the conversation and the teasing kept going and going about me being so close and nice to Kyjoko. Well of course I'm nice! I'm not going to be mean to her. And then they mentioned one thing that broke my mind.

''Really? I thought she was your girlfriend of how close and nice you are to her.''

Black Star shouldn't have said that. I kick him through the window as I sit calmly down looking at Soul.

''You got anything to add for him or do you want a trip through the window as well?!''

''No dude, that's not cool. He thought you were not me ok. I'm still close friends with Maka and all… Maybe we can pay him back of him and Tsubaki.''

''Ya now when you put it all together like that, it's like male and female are meant to be meister and weapon. At least that's what I see in this group.''

''Agree.. it does look like it but that doesn't mean anything..''

I nod, agreeing with his point. It is that we all have a female partner, as weapon or meister it doesn't matter.

''Dinner's ready!'' Maka yells as Black Star just jumped through the window sitting on his chair, ready to eat. Seriously that guy is a pig when eating. Soul stood up as well and I just went with him. I still want to wait for Kyjoko or search where she is. But it's Blair, she means no harm.. I think.

''Shouldn't we wait for Kyjoko. It's been long since Blair took her upstairs'' says Tsubaki in a worried voice. Maka agrees and asks if she should check up on her to Soul. Before he could even give an answer the door slammed open from the living room as we all looked in the direction of the sound. With me blushing red faced for the first time in public.

''I'm back nyan! I gave your little girlfriend a makeover of miss Blair here!~'' says the cat lady as I yell that it isn't true… and there she stood. Kyjoko…~

* * *

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

I felt embarrassed of what Blair made me wear. It was such a sexual looking shirt with loose pants. It made me look like a sex doll. This isn't what I expected being here. They're all looking at me, mostly Kid. Holy crap this is embarrassing.

To be more specific on what I was wearing… Chest covered shirt that shows half my cleavage and didn't even cover up my belly. It had a symmetrical placed heart that was dripping like blood.  
Gothic stitched gloves as I was wearing before, but it shows my bare skin more. Still with pure nude shoulders.

The gloves only were covering half my hands, the skull ring on my middle finger of the gloves. With, happily, long pants that were symmetrically torn apart at some places. It shows the black white striped stockings I was wearing underneath.  
With high flat heel boots with.. yeah… spikes. Good for kicking someone~

It was in my style with emo and goth mixed, but this is ridiculous. And wait.. is Kid's nose bleeding? He rubbed it off quickly though.. I just pretended I didn't saw anything as he tried to speak. Avoiding to look at me.

''First of all she's NOT my.. ya know. Secondly…'' he pauses as he carefully looks around to my outfit. I guess he's checking the symmetry I was wearing.

''Secondly, Kyjoko… you look more like yourself than the clothes you were wearing before. But it just may be how I see it''

I blushes red faced. I was… more my real self in these clothing? I shivered a bit in anger. That just… sounded perverted. Mostly the chest area was showing. I hated that the most as I slapped in his face.

''PERVERT! I hate showing off my chest like this damn it!'' I looked down when I snapped out quickly. ''O-oh… did I do that…?''

''Wow… I could have gave you a better shirt if you didn't wanted to show off your chest'' says Blair as I covered mine, feeling embarrassed.

''Only flirty chicks would do that with a decent bust like you!''

''But there's nothing wrong having a smaller chest deary~''

''I do…. man always like biggest busts..''

''Most of them do but hey, it's man's nature. You did slap that boy pretty hard''

I looked at Kid saying sorry over and over 8 times. He gets up as he grabs my shoulder for balance, saying it's all ok. He never meant it perverted anyways.

''I'm not the type of guy to look at a woman's body like that. I was more looking at the clothing being symmetrical silly''

''But… your nose was-'' he interrupted me before I could finish what I wanted to say.

''NO! Nothing's wrong with my nose! I'm fine. I just was amazed that the clothing fit you perfect like that''

I just blushed. This just became a weird situation. The females of the gang just came out of the kitchen wanting to know what was going on as they walked to Kyjoko. Admiring how adorable she looked in such clothing. I don't see how this is adorable but I just blushed saying thanks.

Blair just teased me more how adorable I was. I told her to shut up about it over and over. I get embarrassed and blushy with such compliments. It's nice hearing them but… I'm not used to them.

I still had fun that night. Dinner was great, we watched a movie and went back to our places. And with Blair, she's an ok person. Even if she seems so pushy and all she means it well. She's very nice to.

''So..'' Kid says after breaking the long silence. We were sitting in the living room both reading a book. ''Did you enjoy it there?''

I nodded. ''Yeah, I did. Sorry for slapping you… I was… assuming things again because of how exposed I was….''

''No it's fine Kyjoko. You can wear whatever you want I won't judge you for it''

I blush lightly while smiling, thanking him for the wonderful night as I continued reading in my book.

* * *

**\- .. Meanwhile .. -**

**\- Stein's POV -**

Day in and out working on this new research. This will be interesting what's in store!~

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: Plot twist OMG! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Experiment FMK-18

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: I know the cliffhanger was REALLY mean, but hey I'm trying lol. Half of the story is in Stein's perspective and such. Plus this chapter got updated on 30 March which is my 18th birthday woot!~_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Experiment F.M.K-1.8**

**\- Stein's POV -**

File; 1.8  
Code number; 0862  
Project; Fearless Madness  
Profile; Kyjoko

This document might help me a bit more with the research, on what she agreed on helping me with. It's the official document from the academy that every student has. I asked permission to Lord Death about my research and he'd love to know the results of it as well.

Except his son, Kid. But he should get such answers as well. He's the girl's meister and he should be the one knowing her more then I do… or more like I am about to. This research can take a while but it'll be interesting none the less.

''Unstable wavelength, yet very strong depending on the meister's soul combined with hers… So she can be more powerful depending on the meister, but what's her true power without one?'' I asked myself as I kept up my research day in day out, pulling up an all nighter.

I did check on the girl and Kid daily, practiced with her to control her soul but I need more support with this research then I can alone.

''Like this, professor?'' says Kyjoko as she tries to stand in the pose I was in when I tried to calm down the madness in me from years ago. I have control over it now though.

''Yes like that, now try to make movements with your arms. Like you're moving them in the water. Like this…'' I demonstrated her how to do the movements as she slowly followed me step by step.

''You're doing fine. Just follow the movements I make and do them for a while on your own.''

''What does it accomplish then for me when doing this?''

''It helps you control your wavelength powers. It's sort of like the wavelength charge Black Star and I have, but for you it's more to take control over it before it takes control over you. You understand?'' I said as she nodded. She was slightly confused but I tried to tell her about it in the most easiest way I could.

She nods and she followed the movements. That's all the training I can give her. With some advice here and there, but I really can't do this research on my own. I need to call help.

''Yes hello, can I ask a favor of you?… Hm-mh… I understand. When are you able to come over then?… Ok that's great I'll be waiting here'' I said as I hung up the phone. I did such call some weeks back. Both of them travel from afar to different places and are very good partners of mine.

But the day in, day out and all night research on my own ended in a flash as I heard footsteps in front of the door. I walked to the direction and opened the door.

''Ah, glad you both could come… Marie, Crona. It's not so see you both doing fine.''

Yes, Marie and Crona are the ones I need help from with my research. Marie to easy the soul and have more control over her little fearless madness side in her. And Crona on how she can control her second side of her soul.

''Any time Stein, I'd love to help you out~'' says Marie as she puts that typical bright smile of hers.

''What is it about professor?'' says Crona curiously as Ragnorak pops up out of his shoulder. Wanting to hear about the so called 'sappy' information.

''The research is simple..'' I paused handing Marie the student's document. ''The girl's name is Kyjoko Doi, a Double Scythed weapon who can also fight in combat in her human form, by making scythe blades appear on her arms and legs. The problem is, how unstable and strong her wavelength is. It's impossible to take control over it on my own to help her. Cause you see… she has a second side in her, which will take control over her in the madness when not helped quickly'' I explained short as possible to both of them, hoping they would get the info in the right way.

''I understand, it's pretty interesting such weapon exists. She must be special then and- oh! Her meister is the Grim Reaper's son?!'' says Marie in surprise as she reads through the document further.

''Y-you mean Kid? So that means she's befriend with Maka as well?''

''Yes Crona, she's befriend with the whole gang and very loved in the academy. Even by Lord Death of how special she is… But aside that, she's also very dangerous if she can't take control over herself. The more confidence she looses, the more her second dangerous side will take control over her. It's the same as you Crona when.. you know, dominating your soul''

Crona nods but he didn't look sad, more confident in himself. He knows what to do to help her and he would gladly go right away to the academy to meet them up. I guess he mostly wants to see Maka, they're really close friends.

I'm glad Crona agreed on his conditions in the research as he heads out the house. It was close to dinner time, meaning around 6/7 pm. Marie stayed a bit longer where I can talk about more serious adult research stuff, which Crona shouldn't know about yet.

''I'm guessing you need my soul healing powers to help with her wavelength?'' Marie asked as she sits down on another chair.

''I suppose, it depends if it works. I still can better introduce you to her whenever I will go for a check up on her this Thursday. But you need to build trust with her first before entering her wavelength''

''Oh?''

''She only allows people close to her and her wavelength when you earned her trust and confidence. Her soul's power depends all on her emotions, which is an entire new way on becoming strong. I guess soon I can even wield her myself…''

Marie just looked shocked, asking what I meant by it. I just explained it simply; whenever she trust someone and cares about them deeply as a good friend or teacher, she can be wielded by the meisters trust that is earned. It makes it impossible for other meisters to wield her or even make her transform in her weapon form in the first place.

It's an interesting way on wielding her, with trust, courage, bravery and hope. She lacks on some of those elements that play a big role with her emotions. Marie finds it very interesting and agrees on the conditions I give her to help with the research.

The research is not only for me, basically Kyjoko asked for help herself to me about it. She seems to understand that I know allot about my researches and analyses I've done in the past. Maybe she trusts me with that to, or does she just know herself she has a second side that can cause danger?

Maybe that's the reason, she's afraid of the danger. No wonder.. her other side of the soul when split up is full of fear… it fears the madness side in her… this is dangerous.

I suggested Marie to come with me next Thursday, that way I can give a little heads up for Kyjoko. She likes it better to know what she'll expect the next time we meet, or she'll be disorganised and confused.

''But.. is the research not just, dangerous in general?''

''It sure is… but she signed up for it. She wants to take control over it instead being controlled herself''

''I see… well I see what I can do in the main time. For now you can better rest Stein. I can see it in your eyes haha~'' she says kindly and I rubbed my eyes. I must agree I'm very exhausted. Even during class hours, which Spirit took control over.

I stood up from my stool and heads to my bedroom. Even when Marie said I should go to sleep, she doesn't know on what to continue or start with with the research. Maybe I should have told her that? Oh well, I can better rest.

* * *

**\- The next morning 7:10 am -**

I didn't sleep as well as I hoped to. Early to bed or not, I couldn't close my eyes tight. My heads was full and I kept turning my screw in all the different ways I could but no click could be found or heard. Maybe I thought too much about the research. If it fails it could bring danger to the student as the girl herself.

I sat up on the edge of the bed, leaning my arms on my legs looking down. I'm still not fully awake which takes some time to take effect. It's weekend and I wonder if the days have been calm for the girl. Or if she at least has allot of fun with her friends of Maka and co.

After a while I finally stood up from my bed and looked in the mirror. I'm still looking crazy as ever. I washed my face and put on my stitched shirt and coat as I walked into the living room.

''Marie…?'' I said silently to myself as I saw her sleeping on the couch, surrounded by paper files. Did she knew what she was doing? Did she knew what to continue on? I smiled lightly as I put my coat over her.

I made a bit of breakfast for Marie and some strong coffee for myself. I need a little kick in to be fully awake. For a Sunday it's a perfect day to take the day off. I've been working long enough, helping the poor girl and her meister Kid out.

Sitting down on the little couch I looked at the paper files that were scattered around the table. So, Marie did know what to search up? I read in the files that were mostly questions about the second side in one person's soul. And a little question list Marie wants to ask to the girl, Kyjoko.

So she's planning how she'll do the research on Thursday and how to have contact with her? That's a good move to make. I knew I could count on Marie. When it comes to very sorrowful and stressful students, she's the one soul that can calm and help them instantly.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I wonder who's here this early in the morning, and that on a Sunday. Time did pass by but not by much.

''Hello?… Oh hello Kid. What brings you here this early?''

''I just need to ask something… it's about the research you're doing'' Kid says with the most furious and serious expression I've ever saw him in. He still looks tired in the eyes but I let him inside the house. Sitting in the research room trying to avoid the sleeping Marie.

''So, what do you want to know?''

''I know it's a very dangerous research you're doing here. You're trying to experiment on the second side of Kyjoko where she fears most of! What makes you think she wants that!?''

''Because she signed the contract and agreed on all the conditions that would happen and occur in the research. And this is her personal report on her thoughts about it…'' I handed the report to him as I continued, ''She told me you're allowed to read it… she trusts you the most out of everyone after all''

Kid's expression was more softened, a bit more calmer. I know he's afraid to lose trust in her of how special she is to him. I even heard from Lord Death about the little girlfriend teasing toward him. That's puppetry for you Kid, you're after all one year older then the girl so it's normal adults tease about it.

I've studied her report numerous times to understand completely what she wants to accomplish herself in the research. What it says is this;

_''Report of; Experiment .Kyjoko-1.8_

_I agree on all the conditions, dangerous events and causes on Death City. I take full responsibility on taking part of this research._  
_The reason I agreed on this was to become stronger. I don't want to be useless anymore in battle for the gang… mostly Kid. I also just want to prevent my second side taking control over me. It was close doing that if I stayed a week longer in the alleys. But happily I met Kid at that moment._

_I wish Kid could understand why I'm doing such dangerous moves, abilities and techniques. I just want to be useful, have control over myself instead of being constantly in control by someone else. I wish he could understand it, and the rest to._

_Further I have to see what will happen in the research. I can wait to find the answers for the years long unanswered ones I had in my mind._

_Kyjoko Doi~''_

Kid shivered with the paper in his hands, looking dark down as I ask what was wrong. He just mumbled some words, words that I could barely hear. But he kept on saying he wish he knew this so much longer then a month or two too late. He wished he could have been there for her more. He dismisses misunderstanding his own weapon.

''Well, now you know right? Now you can help your own partner even better. Isn't that a good thing?'' I said as he nodded, thanking me for showing and answering his question.

But before he left he said his last words; ''Promise me that nothing bad will happen to Kyjoko. I put my responsibilities for the troubles she'll cause or will be caused due to your research''

I nodded as he left without saying anything. He's a good soul to care for other's safety then his own. That's just how reckless he is, I know that all too well.

* * *

**\- Noon 3:08 pm -**

**\- Kid's POV -**

It was still a very breezy Sunday as I just sit in the living room, reading in one of my books. I wish I could go on some missions but… I just can't leave Kyjoko here. We can't go on missions until she's capable on controlling her soul and her second side in her. I didn't realise it was her own madness itself. More like insanity.

''Hey Kid?'' she says as I looked in her direction, letting her know she has my attention.

''Can I call you different nicknames then only Kid-kun?~'' she says while smiling cutely. I almost blushed but happily it didn't appear on my bare cheeks. I shook my head not needing such nicknames. As long as they're not… childish like Kiddo is…brrr.

''How about Awesome-Symmetrical-Dude~''

Well, that was FULL of sarcasm where she wanted to play around with. I snickered putting my book down.

''I don't mind…If that's what you want to call me then fine. It would be wrong cause I'm asymmetrically garbage''

''You're no garbage….''

''I'm asymmetrical though, you can't say I'm not!'' I said as I obviously pointed at my hair. I damn know I'm asymmetrical but I try to hide it sometimes about my hair.

''Black Star is garbage ok~''

''He is garbage but.. unfortunately so am I…''

''No you're not.'

''Why don't you think I'm not garbage?''

''You're so much better then him and the rest''

''Why, what makes you think that?''

And the conversation about this went on and on and on and.. yeah. And on. Kyjoko tried her best to cheer me up but it doesn't seem to work by the slightest. Then she had to mention about the almost final blow on Asura when my Sanzu lines got connected. She tried to impress me with it myself to make me feel more confident in myself.

''To say it brief as fuck, you're not garbage and you're never going to be one ok?'' she repeated that same like allot of times in the conversation and it made me lightly smile to her. I thanked her, looking in the direction of her those eyes.

Just as Liz and Patty she tries her best to cheer me up, and that's what I appreciate of her. Even though she's having a hard time finding the right words for it to cheer me up, I know deep down in her soul she gives it her all.

''You look like you're feeling flustered for no reason.''

''Mhh! S-shush…..''

''Am I making you flustered when thanking and complimenting you?''

''Maybe… I'll die happily by this though hehe~''

''No don't, that's just bad though. That just will be horrible if you'll die. How can we hang out then?''

''Eehm… visiting me at my grave…?~'' she says

''How are we suppose to do that? That won't benefit anyone. It's like being on the floor upset like and you won't be doing anything cause you're dead''

''Ok ok, sorry. Was just joking around hehe. I'll try to stay alive ehehe~''

''Good… How about you just stay alive and then we hang out as much as you want''

''Like buddies?''

''Yes buddies… Death Buddies… that sounds so.. badass. Now we're just two friends making death happen. Punching Black Star in the face, killing some bitches. Ya know, the usual''

This conversation got really random but I kinda do this on purpose. She has a lot on her mind so I try to cheer her up with random stuff and random jokes. She seems to love the jokes I make yet I'm not a comedian. She is laughing though, that's good.

''We can get some food, punching Black Star in the face. Make some more things dead.. Go to class… punch Black Star in the face. Go to gym, running around the block… punching Black Star in the face and go home''

''Ehehehe t-that would be a hilarious schedule to have~!''

''Punching Black Star repeatedly in the face. At least seven times…''

''Don't you mean eight?''

''…EIGHT! Eight is better!'' I yelled in a panic as a sighed deeply in relief. ''That was a close one… I was nearly made myself depressed again…''

''Aw, don't be then, I'll be depressed too…''

''Well I don't want you to be depressed''

''But I'll be depressed if you're depressed''

''But you don't need to depressed if I am''

''But I feel your pain and I feel sorry for you…''

Seriously this keeps repeating. At least she's smiling a lot about this funny conversation. I like to see and hear her laughter.

''This all sounds we're closely connected haha!''

''Soul Resonance!''

''We are one, Soul Resonance heh!… Hm?'' just before I could continue making random jokes here and there I saw her real smile fading. In all honesty I know what the problem was. Me and Kyjoko never used any Soul Resonance attack or ability in our fights. And explaining the reasons why will just make her more upset.

I tried to explain as calm as I could that we could get stronger any day and every day. We would get closer on unlocking our first Soul Resonance attack. I tried to make her more confident in herself, more brave and having more hope.

''We can do ANY attack if we just train harder. Consider you're my perfect symmetrical weapon after all. So your strong in symmetry, which I am too'' it made her look up blushing to me as I just softly smiled telling her more symmetrical compliments.

She rarely gets compliments and I'm not hitting on her. It's the only way to give her hope, confidence and to give her positive thoughts about herself. It's good for her.

''I'm your meister so I know we're able to. I am ready, but I'm waiting for you to be'' she blushes again looking more away. It's… kinda cute actually.

''Y-yeah I guess you're right about that… hehe~''

''We're gonna connect soul's one day and be one with each other!'

''S-shit….''

''Great use of language there. I'm giving the opportunity to be one with me and you go like, shit'' I said in a funny voice. I'm trying not to be sarcastic about this.

''No it's not like that... it's more like.. as in, shit I can't do it…..'' she smiles weakly trying to make it a joke while I know it's not.

''I'm not happy about that''

''Well I'm sorry~'' she sticks her tongue out cutely.

''Why would I wanna Soul Resonance when I'm an asymmetrical piece or garbage!'' I said panicking as I laid down on the floor while she pats my back.

''That's why you don't want to soul resonance with me, because I'm garbage!''

''No, Kid it's not that… we've never done it before ya know…''

''It's alright I suppose… I can teach you''

''Really?''

''We're partners so I'll have to teach you some stuff, right? I'm sure you have things that I can learn from you''

''I don't know what you can learn from me to be honest…''

''I don't know... What's your specialty, what are you good at?''

''Eehm… d-drawing I guess and-'' before she could continue I rudely interrupted her. I didn't meant to but.. I don't want to go into to many details on what she can do.

''See I'd love to know how to draw. I couldn't get the 'K' right on my test, how do you think I feel!

''On your test?''

''Yes, it was years ago on such important test…I passed out… it really sucked. Could not get that 'K' right for god's sake! F-fuck… thinking about it makes me cry…''

''Aww… fun fact my name begins with a 'K'~''

''I know right, it's like a perfect name combination with names that begin with the 'K' '' she blushes from that compliment, I could see it clearly from my eye corner.

''I hope I'm not making you all too flustered Kyjoko… I just want to see you smile instead of being so down on yourself. You know that right?''

She looked up to me nodding, telling me that she damn knows that very well. Yet she sometimes just doesn't think about it all the often. The negative thoughts eat the positive ones so easily that you'll have the repeat some words weekly. But I don't mind, she deserves such compliments.

Then I mentioned about the research report I read in the morning. I told my thoughts about it and I respected her decision about it. I just want her own personal answer on what she didn't wrote in the report. I know she would.

''W-well…. mainly to become stronger, to control my second side and…. to go on a mission with you finally…''

''K-Kyjoko… Heh, knew it would be about those missions. I've seen you stand in front of the mission board. Always when I couldn't find you anywhere else. And I guess you've noticed I want to go too right?''

Kyjoko nods as she looks away telling it's all true what I told her. She's so easily to read and consider I have her full trust, I can just see her emotions almost in her soul. Literally easy to read her soul out haha.

''Anyways, I hope we can make some progress in the 8th week of your training. Since you joined the academy I've been counting the weeks you've been training and studying and I must say, you're doing a pretty good job with it''

''T-thanks Kid. You're amazing to in class~''

''But as I told about not writing the k right well… I write like this'' I grabbed a random paper as I showed her how I wrote my name on it. She asked why I wrote it so neatly, cause that can take the whole test in. I just answered simple, I wanted it to be perfect.

''Well, if you want it written perfect why not ask the teachers like a week before the test that you can write your name? They must know about your OCD problem wanting to write the letters perfect''

''Yeah, to be honest I can get that sorted out. But to be honest I didn't need to become student of the academy. I'm a Grim Reaper, a Shinigami to say it all Japanese like. We surpass a lot more powers and abilities over any other. Even for my young age I'm really strong''

''I see…. Why did you wanted to become a student then?''

''To create one day my own weapons and mostly to make Liz and Patty stronger. I'm allowed to do very dangerous missions that can earn 40 Kishin souls in one go instead of 1 per mission. Soul and Maka did a lot of one Kishin earning missions, but they're a bit lower leveled'' I explained to her and she just sat there, listening to every word I had to say.

Kyjoko sure wants to learn allot about the academy, about Death City… but I guess mostly about me. She did ask allot of questions about my personal life or stories what all happened. I just didn't wanted to answer them just yet.

''Ah I see, interesting. I wish I could be as strong as you when I'm in combat on my own~'' she says while smiling brightly. Not a fake smile, this is a real one.

''You will become stronger, I'll help you with it. Even my friends, the teachers and my father are helping you. They know the danger behind you so they want to prevent it.. if you understand'' she nods understanding it full.

It was getting later and later and the weekend ended. Well, closely ended.  
Kyjoko went to her bed in my room as I walked to the living room wishing her goodnight. I fell right away asleep. I haven't been sleeping well of all the thoughts going through my head. I hope the school day for a Monday will turn out better.

* * *

**\- The next morning 8:08 am -**

Mondays… normally they're the worst but this time it wasn't that worse as I thought. We came across Crona just out of nowhere returning to the academy after going on a journey with Marie.

''Well, welcome back Crona. Hope you had a good trip'' says the professor as he gets his books ready to start the lesson.

''T-thank you professor'' says Crona as he waves to Maka. They're really close friends so they can get along super well.

''Hi Crona, long time no see!~''

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: And from this chapter on I will weekly update in the weekends if that's fine with you people. I'm losing light bit of story inspiration and filling the gaps in from the voice RP isn't that easy. Plus it's time consuming, I don't have the time anymore for my art. ****Hope you understand?**


	9. Chapter 9: Black Madness

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I decided to update every Saturday (or at least try to) consider I'm running out of ideas very so slowly and all soooo yeah. Still thanks for the wait!~_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Black Madness**

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

Crona? Who are they talking about? Are they talking about the male with the lilac hair and black clothing down there? I'm not sure… I never saw him before yet they act like they're really close friends and all.

I pulled on Kid's jacket sleeve, trying to get his attention. When he turned his head around I asked him who he was as he explains.

''That's Crona, a very good friend of Maka and part of the group. I'm not sure why he's here and all but it's nice seeing him doing fine I guess''

''Will I meet him too?'' I asked shyly. I'm not sure why I feel so shy with Kid so suddenly, but I tried to keep it cool.

''Sure you will, we have to introduce you to him. You two will get along, I know that''

I nodded, looking at Crona sitting next to Maka. I do see they get really well along with each other. It's like they're friends for YEARS. Kid noticed me staring off. He waved his hand in front of me, making me flinch for a moment as I looked up to him.

''Kyjoko, is something wrong?'' he asked kindly as I shook my head. He looked in the direction I was staring at and knew immediately what it was about.

''Oh, you were looking at Crona, right?'' he says as I nodded. ''He's a friend of mine and the group. I will introduce you to him during break time''

''H-him…?''

''Sshh… I know his gender is confusing for some people.. but it's a dude. At the party of mine years ago he was wearing a tuxedo. So don't bother to much about it, ok?''

''Okay~'' I said with a bright smile. He smiled back as the lesson continues.

Time flew fast by and it was already break time. I know it's school with studying and all, but I enjoy learning about this. It's so interesting. I still can't believe it's real.

I walked with Kid to the same spot as the gang always was. Crona was there as well. He smiles, waving weakly and shyly back. He seems to be like me when I was a little bit open in the group, shy and weak… I'm still weak but as Kid encouraged me, I'll be strong one day.

''Hey Crona, it's nice to see you again. It's been a long while hasn't it?'' Kid says as Crona nods and tells his long story about his travels, what he's learned and how he trained.. Ragnarok..? Who is… OMG!

I jumped in surprise and bumped against the tree. A creature just came out of his shoulder. It's small and cute but… still it surprised me. Kid tried to calm me down but I just was breathing heavily. Crona tried to put him back inside him but Ragnarok wanted to play around, scaring me.

I just hid behind the tree trying to crawl away from here. It's tiny yes.. but I got so surprised by it. That such thing was possible! This will haunt me in my dreams for sure… no… nightmares..

''Kyjoko… hey hey it's ok. No need to be so scared, he won't harm you.''

''Who is that scardy girl anyways? Is she your girlfriend Kid?! Ehahahaha!'' says Ragnarok teasing like. It made Kid rage yelling to him it's not true and the true and not true fight between them begins.

Seriously… WHY does this chaos always happen when I'm around…?

''Enough!''

Everyone was silent and looked at Tsubaki, surprised that she was the one to yell first. It could have been Maka to be honest. I peeked behind the tree, seeing Tsubaki standing brave with her hands on her sides.

''Ragnarok, there is no need to scare someone where you're being introduced to. She's really sensitive and can get scared quickly when it's done by surprise! So no food or candy for you!''

''Hey hey hey! I was only playing around with her… I didn't knew she was part of this stupid friend group… sorry sorry…'' he says annoyingly almost like it's purely sarcasm.

Tsubaki nods as she sees me peeking, putting a heartwarming and soft smile on her face. She's so brave, sweet and so… nice, strong as well. I wish I could be like her.

She walks up to me, reaching her hand out to get me off the ground. I felt embarrassed how I acted and apologised to Tsubaki. But she just says it doesn't matter, it wasn't my fault by any means. I felt happy when she says that and smiled.

''Kyjoko?'' Kid says as I looked up to him. He's seriously one head taller than me~

''Are you ok?'' he says while I nodded as he asked me another question ''So, you want to meet our old friend then? I promise that Ragnarok won't do anything.''

''I'll Maka Chop him then if he does hehe!''

I just smiled, they're all so nice and caring. I never felt so happy in such friend group. Kid grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Crona who stood there kind of shy like. I'm kinda nervous now, I don't know who he might be and what's up with that… Ragnarok creature.

''Kyjoko, this is Crona. A good friend from years ago who returned from his travels. Crona, this is Kyjoko. My new weapon and member of the group'' he says serious but kind like to him. I bow, saying it's a pleasure to meet him as he does the same.

''If you two have any questions to get to know each other then go ahead, ask anything'' Kid says as Crona and I just stood in front of each other, just looking into each others eyes. I'm still sort of scanning him by his looks, they're seriously gender confusing but I can tell it's mostly a he.

We both decided to just sit down on a nearby bench together, alone. The rest of the group must probably be talking how the conversation with him and me might go. But that's just me assuming someone's thoughts.

''So, your Kid's new weapon right? W-what kind of weapon are you?'' he asks shyly avoiding my gaze as I do the same.

''I-I'm a Double Scythed weapon, with soul wavelength chain'' when I said that Crona was kind of amazed about that such thing was possible for one person. But it makes sense that it's connected by the chain, would've been weird if it was without that.

''So, how is it with that… ehm… Ragnarok coming out from your back? What's up with that?''

''Oh that, he's my weapon. I'm a meister and weapon in one person. Created by Medusa, an evil witch who also was my mother... but caused a lot of problems and pain to my friends…''

''I'm sorry to hear that… but meister and weapon as one is pretty fascinating as well'' I said cheerfully. I don't want this conversation to become gloomy all of the sudden.

''I-if you want to, I can explain everything about me. Cause certain things about me can't be asked by someone who just met me. O-only if that's fine'' I nodded and gave him permission to tell his story.

He told me the story of years ago how he met Maka. He told me he was used and dominated by Medusa and Ragnarok all together on her own soul. And he was also close on becoming a Kishin. Then he mentioned he had black blood and I asked in between the story if he could explain about that more after his story.

He nods as he continues his story. Telling about the battle encounter with Kid, the battle where Maka reached his soul and became friends. And also how Ragnarok became small. So he was big and muscled… that's scarier then how he spooked me.

Then he tells about being in the academy but secretly he had to work for Medusa, yet he clearly told me he never wanted to do that anyways. He didn't wanted to have trouble with his mother. I could understand why and he also was being watched about it so I would have done the same. Even that it would pain me in regret to hurt my friends.

Then about the battle with him and Medusa how he almost got killed but got saved in time. At least she disappeared and was left alone from being used ever again. Further he just traveled around the world, finding his answers and becoming stronger with Ragnarok.

''A-and that's basically it, I tried to tell it as short as possible. S-sorry if it was l-long though.''

''It's fine Crona, it was an interesting and touching story you have from years ago. I appreciate it you telling me that… Now… about the black blood. What is that?''

''Black blood was put into me by Medusa, to turn me into a Kishin. Which also contains madness itself in it, making me not afraid of death. Also, it protects me from physical harm and provides a degree of healing. It can be hardened to provide massive reductions in damage when hit. And further I can keep telling about what it truly is… uhm… K-Kyjoko-san?''

I just was hollow… pure hollow. I didn't knew black blood would be so dangerous and that he could control it easily. And what's this about madness… is it the same as my second side who's inside me? Or what is it truly? I want to know about it more.

''I-I'm fine… sorry I'm…. I'm just surprised how dangerous Black Blood is…''

''W-well you can ask S-''

''Hey Kyjoko!'' Soul suddenly yells interrupting on what Crona had to say. I looked up to him wondering what he wanted from me. Soul is not someone who talks a lot to me. Yet we know a lot about each other while we never talked face to face like… now.

''Lord Death is calling both you and Crona up. You better hurry up'' he says all serious, still standing cool like.

''O-oh yes of course! I can better tell-'' before I could finish my sentence and walk away Soul held my shoulder, making me look to him from behind.

''Don't bring Kid with you… he says it's very important. Something that he shouldn't know all too soon. Trust me…'' he says with a blank serious expression, letting me go as I nod.

Without any words I walked with Crona to Lord Death's room. I wonder what he called us both for. What is it all about? And why is Kid not allowed to come with me? I always felt calmer whenever he's with me.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

Crona opened the door, letting Kyjoko enter the room first. Scanning the room Lord Death was obviously there, patiently waiting. Together with Stein. She wonders why he's here as well.

''Ah hello hello, good to see you two! It's been a while since I called you Kyjoko… and it's been forever since you've showed your face Crona. How has it been!?'' he says cheerfully making Kyjoko giggle. It eases her soul by allot. Lord Death and Kid have a similar calming wavelength.

Crona just quickly answers he's been fine with his travels around the world. Then he asks why he called both him and Kyjoko, and she agrees with it.

''Well, it's more about you Kyjoko..'' Lord Death says making Kyjoko look in confusion. She doesn't know what it could be all about. Is it something good? Something bad? What could it be?

''I can better let Stein have the word for this. It was his results and answers on the research anyways'' he says as Stein stands up from his chair, standing in the middle of the room.

Kyjoko looked scared and confused both at the same times. But the professor tried to calm her down that it's nothing majorly bad to worry about.

''You know the research is about controlling your wavelength and making your soul stable and stronger right?'' he pauses as Kyjoko nods. Then he continues further.

''Well… I discovered something with your soul which I saw numerous times already. It splits into two different souls or you use Soul Switch to switch between them. My question before I continue is… do you know with what other soul you're switching places with?''

Kyjoko shook her head, shivering in fear. She knows it's her fearless soul.. that's all she knows. Stein looked dark down. He knew she would think that.

''Just a fearless soul you say? Well… it's something more dangerous than I thought. And… it's even remotely impossible someone to have such ability or… such curse''

He just keeps on talking in riddles, building the suspense making Kyjoko more scared and nervous. Suddenly she shouts not all too loud to tell her what he truly is talking about… and that she was very confused about it.

''Hm.. well… you're switching with the madness itself within you!''

Kyjoko was in shock… madness? Madness itself?! She was so confused.. She doesn't know anything about madness and started to panic right in front of them. Holding her head and collapsing with her knees on the floor.

''It's not important what madness truly is and can do… that's something to know for later on…''

''But I want to know about it now! If it is truly dangerous I should be able to control it then. With Soul Switch or anything else! Just please… what is madness…? I keep hearing it in the lessons, from my friends and I don't know what it is. I don't want to think about so many questions I-''

Stein holds her shoulders lightly shaking her awake from her loud thoughts.

''I will tell about it in our next talk this Thursday ok. I promise… if I tell about it now you'll just fall asleep. It's a very long explanation what madness is and what it holds. All I can say now is… it takes the fear of someone away. Any fear goes away like thin air''

Kyjoko was a bit calmer. But such thing… is it that dangerous? First about the Black Blood now about madness itself? What more mysterious unexplained things will they throw at her?

''Basically you gotta think about Asura. The pure blooded Kishin that Kid told you about from his past years here on the academy. He was consumed by madness and sure he's fearless about death. But it's very dangerous… people that get dragged into the madness get also a large boost of power. But not many can control it and drown into the madness. There are many ways people can get effected with and some can surpass and not fall into it''

''Wait, what…?'' says Kyjoko confusing. Like yeah, it is confusing.

''It's a very long explanation as Stein says what madness truly is. But we figured out you have madness within you, like a two faced person in one.''

''And we called you both here cause… Kyjoko… Crona might help you have control over such uncontrollable powers. And you will meet someone this Thursday who can help easing and having control over your soul and wavelength. It's the only way to reduce the madness trying to take control over you, the more you use Soul Switch…'' Stein says grabbing her hand and lifting her up.

''It's for your own safety… if Kid knows about this he might freak out worried like. It was dangerous with one of his friends that I can't mention about it… but trust me. He cares about you so keep it between us. You too Crona'' the professor says and both Kyjoko and Crona nod, promising to not tell anyone about this conversation as they get dismissed.

Crona waves weakly good-bye to Kyjoko as they part ways in the hallway. A lot of thoughts go through her head. Madness… Black Blood… what is all going on?

''Yo…''

Kyjoko turns around looking behind her. ''H-hey Soul… what are you doing here?''

''I want to make something clear for you that Crona tried to explain…''

''About the Black Blood….?''

Soul nods ''Yes… it might also lightly involve about madness, but don't worry about it''

Kyjoko looked surprised. Does Soul know all this?! If he can explain it less confusing then the adults can it might help her out. She follows him to an empty classroom. School is already over so no one would be walking in these rooms then.

''Ok, sit tight this is gonna be a long explanation which I only will tell one time. Got it?'' he asked kindly, as she nods and sits down.

''Well… Black Blood's primary function is to make whoever is infected into a Kishin, the Black Blood induces insanity in the person who is infected by it. The madness of the Black Blood has different effects, depending on the user.''

''Different effects? Like what? And what does it truly do?''

''If a person manages to control the Black Blood, has full control of the abilities. One of the Black Blood's properties is that it can hyper-densify to the user's will. When a user is cut and the Black Blood bleeds out of the wound, the user can will the Black Blood to harden and take on the shape of sharp objects, such as blades or needles. This is used as a counter-attack. It can also take on the form of a protective armor for the body. However… without the user's will, the Black Blood does not harden, meaning that this property is not an automatic function of the Black Blood.''

He pauses seeing Kyjoko pay full attention to his story. Even though that it's really long. The explanation kept going on and on and ON it's almost like a school lesson all about Black Blood. She didn't miss any info, she was more interested knowing more about it.

''And.. did I forget something… no that's kinda it,'' he says as he looks at Kyjoko ''Sorry if it was that long of an explanation… I hope I was clear enough about it.''

''Y-yes I understood everything. I'm amazed you know so much about it''

''I studied a bit on my own about it… Crona isn't someone that can explain his things super clear. Even to someone he just met, he's nervous around new people''

''I understand… but… why are you telling me this? And why did you told me a little bit about the madness?''

Soul turned his back to her looking up to the ceiling. ''Well… in all honesty… I was infected with Black Blood during the first battle with Crona years ago… to not make THIS story long as well… I have control over it now. I rarely use the Black Blood's ability, only when needed against strong appointments I use it. If you ask for the way I use it… I go in a room called the Black Room. There is a piano I play my tune at and unleash the Black Blood with it''

''Interesting… still… why you're telling this all to me… I don't have Black Blood do I?''

''You don't no… but you have madness in you as Maka felt from your soul during your training with Kid. And I know why Crona is here as well… but I guess he's not the right person to make you have control over it''

''A-are you saying that-''

''Yes… I will teach you my way of controlling your own madness once you're ready''

''W-when will I be ready then?!''

''You'll see… but don't worry about it too much. it's an offer you can decline. You can follow the suggestions the adults tell you to get rid from it. Or you can use advantage from and take control over it whenever you want. But even that takes training to get out of the madness''

Kyjoko nods understanding and appreciating his offer. She's still surprised, she never got to talk so much with Soul as of now. He chuckles on that comment, turns around and looks back at her.

''Hey, I'm sorry about that. But I couldn't tell this out loud with Kid around. He surely will repeat seven times no to you…''

''Aren't you meaning eight times?''

''Oh yeah.. eight because symmetry huh? Did you get into it because of him?''

''Well… it's all around me daily so I got used to it hehehe!~''

They both laughed as they left the classroom. Soul's offer still stands whenever she thinks she's ready. Yet she doesn't know when.

''Don't worry… I know exactly when you're ready so don't think about it so much. Everything will be ok. Just return to your meister. He must be worried as heck heh!'' he smirked but this smirk was, less scary. It was more confident.

Kyjoko nods as she runs off out of the building, seeing Kid waiting at the entrance. She starts to walk toward him being a few feet away as he turns behind him. She greeted him shyly, being afraid he would be mad that she was gone for so long.

''There you are, I was wondering if you already left or not. Let's go… guess you had a long chat with my father huh?''

''Y-yeah hehe~'' she was feeling a bit uneasy. So many thoughts are going around in her mind. All about the madness and Black Blood. Kid could easily see she had something troubling in her mind so he asked if everything was ok. She just said she was fine putting up the fake smile that pains Kid to look at.

The days passed by just as normal as ever. Training here and there, studying for tests and all. Just as normal school days. Yet there was one obvious problem that a meister couldn't avoid.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

Seriously, Kyjoko has been acting…. un-normal lately. Or at least not her usual self. Even her wavelength felt different. I kept asking her every time at the end of the day at the school gates if she didn't had anything in mind. But every time the answer was the same, and her fake disgusting smile appears.

It pains me seeing such smile every day lately. Even when we were home she kept fake smiling. I didn't wanted to bother all too often about the subject, but she's just purely avoiding my gaze and questions every single time. Just why is she doing this?

It's the same as my father being silent about his secret purpose when searching for Eibon's weapons.

Wednesday was the day I asked her every single hour if she was doing fine. I know it annoys her, but it's the only way so get at least some sort of an answer out of her!

''Do you think Kid and Kyjoko are doing fine…?'' Tsubaki asks randomly as Black Star was hanging in his chair, his feet on the table.

''Don't worry Tsubaki they're probably fine. Must be about the long conversation she got called with by Lord Death or something… I don't know it's none of my business.''

''But aren't you a little worried about them?''

''…Maybe a little. But she's still scared of me. I'm trying to be calm and nice as I can to approach and just talk with her. But if you want to know about it you can ask them. You're really well with Kyjoko Tsubaki, I'll give you that!'' he says smiling brightly. Tsubaki nods and just watches the two.

Kyjoko looked so troubled and I really hated seeing that fake smile. Symmetrical or not it's fake… and it pains me seeing her in this state. Something must have happened in the talk with my father on why she is acting like this.

I tried to be quiet about the questions around the group. This is a personal issue between me and her. Not everyone needs to know about it.

School ended and I waited again at the entrance. This time Kyjoko didn't took too long to get her stuff and be back with me. I stopped asking about the subject I asked her for 3 days long. She looked surprised when I started walking when she came.

Without any words I just walked and stopped here and there waiting for her to come with me. She had a questioning look on her face… or at least I can feel that expression through her wavelength.

''K-Kid….?'' she says softly as I turned around. We were just in front of the mansion while I held the door open, looking at her.

''Yes, Kyjoko?''

''About your question uhm… I had to think about how to answer this… clearly so-'' I interrupted her by putting one finger barely in front of her lips.

''You can talk about it inside the mansion in the living room, if you don't mind'' she nodded and got in the mansion first as I closed the door.

I waited in the living room for her. I sat her lemon tea ready with my honey tea to make it a relaxing night. She came downstairs in her symmetrical pajamas wanting to sit on the other side of the couch.

''Kyjoko… would you like to sit next to me for once instead of being so far away?'' I said kindly as she looked surprised, but she obeyed what I asked her. She sat next to me on my left. Symmetry it not important for this important conversation we might have.

''So… what did you wanted to talk about?'' I said dumb like. Still serious like but it was a dumb question. I know what she's gonna talk about.

''W-well… about the question you kept asking me those 3 days long… and… I have my answer ready..''

''Well, tell me then. Tell me your answer.''

She takes a deep breath while sipping on her tea trying to calm down before she talks.

''W-well… I'm not allowed to tell anything about the conversation I had with Lord Death. They forbade me telling you about it of how worried you'll get… and how much you'll be against it. But… I can make this small promise though…''

''Promise… what promise?'' I asked in a soft calming tone. I should be mad at her but this is the worst moment to be mad at her.

''I-I… I'll promise I'll tell about it one day. Just for now it's all confusing and uncertain about the situation I talked with him about. It's not a majorly dangerous problem ok s-so-'' I interrupted her by petting her ear eight times.

''That's fine… promise me then that you'll stop fake smiling to me…''

''F-fake smiling… o-oh… sorry. I didn't wanted you to worry so much about me. But I guess it pained you huh…''

''A lot… but it's fine. I'm sorry about my weird acts and the spamming questions I kept asking you about''

''I-it's fine…'' she looks down… she tried to fake smile but I saw sorrow in her soul. She was unable to smile a little. She even shivers a little bit.

Silence filled the room as I tried to think of something to cheer her up.

''Would you like a… eehm…'' I paused and opened my arms lightly ''Would you like a hug from me…?''

Kyjoko looked up, tears showing in her eyes that she tried to keep in. She glomped me as I blushed a bit in surprise ,seeing her so close to me. I hugged her softly back as she cried her tears.

After she was done crying I had to make a little joke to make her laugh. Yet it was kinda… lame.

''Gotta be symmetrical this hug ok… Perfect symmetry you know?''

She looked up to me still hugging around my back as she giggles a bit, rubbing her eyes.

''There's that real symmetrical smile'' I pat her head, calming her more down. I'm really glad I met her, and I'm glad she's becoming mentally stronger.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: Finally updated! Only this time it'll be updates on this Sunday but I couldn't update it this Saturday but I promise I will do that weekly or once in the 2 weeks. I thank you all for the 10 favs and followers AND for the 1.100+ views on this fanfic. It's a lot for my very first fanfic so thank you all for supporting me for this! Most people are from DA so yeah. Thank you all!~**


	10. Chapter 10: Unstable Healing

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: Sorry for not updating last week, I was stuck with this chapter. Stuff happened with my art schedules to lol.  
Anyways thanks for the support and helping me out, I know some things aren't 100% right but I follow the anime only, cause I know Kid's super serious in the manga. 3_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unstable Healing**

**\- Kid's POV -**

I slept perfectly well for a morning. Nothing can make this day any worse. At least, that's what I thought. When I woke up I felt someone pressing against my chest, just something on my whole body.  
The sight became more clear as I blushed red in surprise. Did I fell asleep WITH Kyjoko in my arms? Just like this?! This is an embarrassing position how she's lying on top of me.

I gently lifted her up and out of my arms. Well, now that's done I can try to calm this damn blush down. I hate blushing, it's just so…. I don't know, it's really nothing like me. But that sure was embarrassing, geez…

I walked into the kitchen, making the regular breakfast and drinks I always make for both me and Kyjoko. And as always in the morning I have thoughts about certain subjects. Most of the days it was why Kyjoko was acting up so weirdly. But now it's about what the conversation could have been.

About the research? Does father know about her little madness side? Speaking of madness.. I know I have this large skull covered big book in the library where I send Kyjoko in for distraction. I never told her about it but… the book is literally about the history of madness. I've never read it myself before, but I know it's information I don't need at the moment and never will.

Maybe it's something useful for her, who knows? But I never touched that book and that's why it's all dusty, which I want to keep that way. I don't need to know about madness itself, I know it's dangerous and kind of terrifying.

How the morning continued was just easy going. Kyjoko just woke up like nothing happened. I'm not going to tell her the morning position we were in. She just smiles at me which wasn't a fake one, happily.

During our walk to the academy we came across Maka and Soul surprisingly. They overslept for the first time and just calmly walked with us. Whenever I'm late for class and am with certain people, no one gets a punishment for being late.

Maka and I just talked about combat techniques as a meister for our scythe weapons. As for Soul and Kyjoko it was lightly a different and mysterious conversation they had here and there. For sure it was about their own combat techniques as weapons, but I can't make it clear what the rest was about though.

Even when I thought we wouldn't get trouble being late, we surprisingly did. All thanks to Maka's father, Spirit. That man is, for some reason, taking the lessons over from Stein while I clearly spoke with him the other day! What's up with him.

''You are all late! No need to tell me your excuses, just sit down and we'll talk about this later!'' he says in all seriousness until he sees Maka and Kyjoko. Trying to impress them as a ladies man, yet Maka looks annoyed at him as Kyjoko was more… scared and unsettling about this. I would feel the same too, it's freaking creepy in a way.

We all sat down on our regular places paying half attention to class. Spirit was more messing around with Soul getting him into trouble. In the process he tries to impress Maka with it, which fails miserably. As for Kyjoko.. she was just playing with her long sleeves. It's really unsettling for her.

I put my hand over both of hers, smiling gently. It's my way of saying she doesn't need to feel this way while I'm around. She blushes cutely pink about the touch of our hands. I don't see what's wrong with this, it's just holding her hands. Nothing special about it I guess..?

''So, who knows the answer for this question? It was requested to learn about this last time! Soul, give me the answer?!''

''Do I look like I would study?''

''Fine, you get the lowest grade again''

''Say WHAT now?!''

''Stop with the ridiculous nonsense and just tell us what we have to learn for our test next month!'' Maka says yelling, not even calling him dad or teacher. Even Kyjoko was confused about their father and daughter relation. She knows Maka doesn't see him as a father for what he's done, but still.

The lesson just kept on with the tedious fight with Soul and Spirit but everyone got saved by the bell in time! Most of the students went to the mission board, just as Kyjoko. But I just dragged her away, her flailing her arms to the board in the process.

It might have been a silly day for me, but Kyjoko was seriously not allowed to look at the mission board. I know she badly wants to go on one, but with the condition she is in now we both just can't go.

''Kyjoko, you know we can't go on a mission as I keep repeating to you almost every single day?''

''I know… I just love reading the information on the missions and places where they are in the world~''

''I know you love to travel and for sure wanting to take on those missions one day, but as I said… it takes some times before you're ready..''

Kyjoko looks a bit down but tries to fake smile it away which doesn't work. She says sorry over and over but I tried to cheer her up.

''Hey.. uhm…. Kijo, don't worry about it ok? We will get there, I promise''

The nickname made her blush. It's the second time she ever got called by that nickname. I'm embarrassed saying it here and there. It's even in the school building where people could have overheard us.

I said it so soft that no one would pay attention to it. Kyjoko nods as she shows a real smile on her face, that's so much better than a fake one I saw daily this week.

* * *

**\- During break 12:08 pm -**

**\- Reader's POV -**

The day of school felt long for the gang as Kyjoko was missing. Some of them still question where she is every single break, same goes for Kid. They both kept missing, yet Maka repeated so many times where they are.

Every Thursday around 12 pm Kyjoko has her meeting with Stein. It's like a little check up on how she's doing lately, if something weird happened and analyses her in the end of it. But this meeting was different, which Kyjoko got informed about last week.

''I'd like you to meet an old assistant of mind from years ago when Asura was around. Marie, one of the Death Scythes from this academy''

''Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Kyjoko~'' says Marie in her gentle cheerful voice. Kyjoko bows saying it's a pleasure to meet her too.  
For a mysterious reason Kyjoko's soul was raging in chaos from left to right. She feels calm on her own, but I guess it's her second side going.. ya know.. crazy inside her.

''Is something the matter Kyjoko, your soul looks troubled?'' says Marie kindly as she leans her hands on her knees, taking a closer look to the girl.

''I-I'm fine miss Marie~'' which was a pure lie she said. She feels fine yes, but her soul says otherwise. Stein noticed it obviously and tells to both girls to sit down and talk with each other. Which they did.

Marie has a long list of questions she prepared since last week. Kyjoko is surprised how much a Death Scythe wants to know about her. She knows it's for research purpose but still, that's a TON of questions. They were more about her personal life and how her emotions work on situations Marie gave as example to place in.

After two hours the question round was done and Kyjoko's throat was starting to feel dry. She talked so much about herself it's like she told Marie her whole life story in two hours pronto. Marie offers her her bottle of water.

''Here, you've been talking for quite a while and with pure honesty. Have a drink~'' Marie says heartwarming, as Kyjoko greatly accepts the bottle and drinks half of it. Marie doesn't mind how much she drank. At least she feels at ease and isn't on a chaotic mood of her soul then it's all fine.

''Well then, I guess we're done for today so-''

''Hold up Marie..'' Stein says interrupting her in between her sentence. ''Why don't you walk around with Kyjoko and talk some more. If you keep spending two hours per week time with her no progress will be made for the research. It's best to know each other better in your spare time'' he says with a kind gentle smile appearing on his face.

He rarely does smile like that, but for a scaredy cat as Kyjoko it's a good way to make her feel pleasant with such a mad man as himself.

''O-oh sure, sure. That would a a great idea professor. Well then, shall we go Kyjoko?''

''Sure, thank you for helping me with all this in the research professor~''

''It's no problem. I'll gladly help you with anything. And same goes for other students if they weren't so spooked of me as a mad man hahaha!''

Both girls giggle as they leave the room. Kid was standing outside leaning against the wall. Was he waiting for Kyjoko this whole time?

''That was the longest meeting you has with him- Oh hello miss Marie. It's been a while since you've visited the academy''

Marie smiles and greeted Kid back. He didn't realise it was her who took most of the meeting over. Full of questions on the list.

All three of them just walked in the direction to go to their class until a voice was heard through the speakers of school.

_''Will meister Maka Albarn, meister Black Star and meister Death the Kid come to Lord Death's office with your weapons!… I repeat-''_

''Hm… the whole gang huh? let's go Kyjoko!'' Kid says and she nods. Both running as fast as they could to Lord Death's office with Marie following behind them. She told them she would come with them for today and both didn't mind it at all.

The whole gang got gathered on the front door of Lord Death's office. All telling each other questions for what reason they got called for. It's rare to have the whole gang called by Lord Death and it felt like forever it had been.

''I wonder what's this all about.. I hope nothing all too bad'' says Tsubaki in a worrisome tone.

After the long extravagant hallway they walked through they only see Lord Death standing there patiently for them. He could tell by the questioning looks on their faces he had a lot to explain. And he sure has.

''Hello hello! Thanks for coming all of you. I see Marie came along, good timing! Anyways, I have some explaining to do for this group call up. You see…'' he pauses for a moment looking in the meisters and weapons eyes in front of him. Seeing they're paying close attention.

''There have been rumors going around from my Death Scythes about a mysterious phenomenon. Kid, do you remember the pyramid of Anubis mission you took years ago before you joined the academy?''

''Yes I do. I know it's broken but what does it have to do with the phenomenon you're talking about father?''

''Simple.. there are more than one pyramid in Egypt you see. But there has been reports about the pyramid called Kyō Pyramid''

''Kyō Pyramid?'' says Maka questioning as Lord Death continues his explanation.

''Yes, Kyō Pyramid. It's said to be an underground pyramid full of traps and staircases. It should have been a forgotten pyramid that no one ever knew or should know about. The problem occurring there is there've been giant beasts being summoned there. And by analyses from my follow Death Scythe Azusa it's the doing of a witch''

''A WITCH?!'' the whole gang says surprised like with Marie after it. They thought they were done with witch enemies like Medusa and her gang.

''Yes, but it's not certain about it. Consider most of you are two till three star meister and weapons AND with the power you all hold together, I know you can do this mission so-''

''Hold on a minute!'' says Kid interrupting his own father as he steps forward. ''I can't take Kyjoko with me! She's not ready to be on a mission from any kind. And that of a witch one will be too dangerous!'' says Kid furious like making Kyjoko shiver. It's nothing against her, but she hates anyone yelling in a situation where she's involved with.

''Kiddo, I understand your concern for the girl.. but she's the one that absolutely needs to go on that mission. It revolves around the research she's been doing for herself…''

''What does a witch and giant monsters have to do with the research?! Father, you're not making any sense''

''Same goes to you.''

''E-eh…?''

''Listen Kid.. even though she's ranked as a one star weapon, that doesn't mean she's weak. She holds great potential with the powers and abilities she might have. And connected with a soul like yours both of you are stronger then you think. Maybe stronger then everyone of your gang all together. I said when I met her that there's no weak person in this academy. Including her as well''

Kid's eyes softened as he looks with his eye corner to the direction of Kyjoko, seeing her shiver lightly but still have the sight of worry in her eyes. He looks up to his father apologising with a bow for his behavior. The group understands his concern, they had the same thought about it but only he can yell like that to his own father.

* * *

**\- During the trip to Egypt 5:28 pm -**

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

The whole group traveled together along to find the Kyō Pyramid in Egypt. It was a long travel since my meeting, the long explanation of Lord Death about this mission and where we had to head out to.

I was in my weapon form that Kid held all the way on his hover board. Black Star was running just behind and dashing through the desert as Maka runs along. Every one of us weapons were held by the meister to keep on guard. You never know when something can pop up out of the sand.

Finding the Kyō Pyramid was difficult then I thought. Even being in weapon form was tiresome. The sun was burning hot out here and even at this time it's worse. I'm surprised Kid isn't breathing heavily of this heat consider he wears black clothing. It absorbs the sunlight more so.. I'm surprised.

''Yahoo!'' says Black Star yelling as he tries to show of how fast he is. Yet easily gets out beaten by Kid. They kept going faster and faster leaving Maka furiously behind. Tsubaki yelled at both of them to stop along with me. We waited for her as she was Maka chopping both of them, making me and Tsubaki turn for a brief moment in our human form. Damn does that look painful…

I rushed to Kid in worry shaking him awake. He was all fine and dandy, but not a single bruise to be seen. We did continued our travel quickly as we could. Finding a lost underground pyramid was tough. REALLY tough geez…

Just suddenly I felt something odd. My soul was feeling chaotic again, twitching from left to right. It must be my second side feeling something. I couldn't yell a second time so I formed back in my human form, getting out of Kid's grip and landing softly in the sand.

The whole gang stopped asking me numerous times what was wrong. For sure Kid asked it a lot.

''I-I feel something odd…. my soul feels chaotic around here.. I don't know why…''

''Let me check'' says Maka, as she swings Soul back making him turn in his human form just as Tsubaki does. Maka stood next to me trying to feel my soul.

''I can feel your soul acting weird and twitching yes… but what does it mean?'' I shrugged, not knowing myself what's it's all about.

Without realising my second side took control over me without I commanded Soul Switch. My voice became more sinister and a bit more adult like. My second side was speaking!

''It's the pyramid… I feel it's close underneath here…'' the gang was surprised by such statement but for them the voice was sounding normal. Maka asks what she meant by it and had to spit it out. They don't have all day long for this search.

''I feel the monsters of the witch's soul around here. Precise underneath me. There should be a hidden switch not far under the sand. When you turn the switch ON there's no option on returning or turning it OFF''

''Kyjoko… why do you talk in weird riddles?'' Kid suddenly asked as he held my shoulder, my second side fading away as I shake my head.

''I-I don't know…'' I said, while Maka asked me what that was all about. I told them the honest truth, my second side was speaking through me without I Soul Switched with it. The gang was surprised and a bit spooked by it. But they had a huge clue from it on how to continue. They can better think of the mission itself and finding the pyramid than thinking about the situation with my second side.

Instead of everyone digging in the sand they tried to use my soul as a radar where the switch was. But it was no success. I only could feel the pyramid being underneath us, but I can't sense a switch. Such thing doesn't have a soul obviously, which Maka states toward Black Star.

''Yo guys! I found something!'' says Soul as we saw him digging like a crazy dog. Well… that's kinda funny in all honesty. We all rushed to Soul seeing him dig and dig and dig. He was 7 feet digging deep down as he discovers a stairway.

''I saw this shining gem glistering in the sun. It was kinda suspicious in my opinion'' he showed us the gem. It was full in sand dust so I could barely see what the stone really was. Kid grabbed it out of his hands cleaning the gem with his tissue up.

''Well well well, this is a rare serendibite gemstone. They're really valuable and super rare to find. How did this land in the dessert…'' the gem was pure black. How could such thing shine from the sun?

Without any wasting time we went deep down the staircase of the pyramid. I just was walking close to Kid, being a bit afraid of creepy dark places. He did calm me down together with Tsubaki and the rest, but I was still scared. Yet I tried to be strong them all of them, mostly for him.

''Such symmetry in this pyramid is also found. Even the cracks are symmetrically placed!'' Oh god… here he goes with his symmetry obsession. He needs to keep his guard up, you never know what might happen.

His symmetry obsession stopped when all of us heard a soft echoing growl. Could it be the monsters Lord Death told us about? Oh god this is like a creepy horror movie, I don't like this one bit!

''Stay close Kyjoko…'' Kid says as he puts one arm in front of me in protection. The whole gang stood ready, they're guard up to max. Will this be my true first battle against a monster or Kishin in a mission? How will it all go? NO! I need to stop assuming the negative outcome from his.

The growls was getting louder and closer toward us. I was scared, but I was ready to go in my weapon form any minute. A loud howl was heard as it rushed toward us. I-it was a gigantic monstrous coyote!

''NOW!'' Kid yells as we weapons all formed into our weapon form, landing in the meisters hands. Kid was ready to attack the coyote but Black Star was already first on that part, which he expected from him

''Yahooo, raaaghh!'' battle cries were heard as we all fought the big coyote monster. Maka swings rapidly toward the coyote as Black Star slices it here and there. While Kid made huge cuts with my bare scythe blades. We did practice another ability of mine… and I hope to use it in this mission.

The coyote was fully covered in blood of all the cuts and hits it took, but they healed so quickly up by… wait.. Black Blood?! What's going on?! The coyote howls and it echoes through the whole pyramid, making the ground rumble. More coyote's were coming our way as most of us rushed through them. Hitting each and single one of them with every attack we had in store.

We got split up through the coyotes and lost contact of each other. I got scared, but Kid tried to be brave with me and rushed away from the beasts. I was almost panicking where the rest were, but Kid says they can handle it on their own. They're two or three star meister and weapons. They know how to handle tough fights just as the one with Asura. He had a point there, I just worry about my friends quickly even when they're stronger then me.

He kept me in my weapon form all the way in the pyramid he's been running deeper in. He didn't wanted me to be tired out from all the running. We had no idea where we were or where we had to go.

''We have to keep on moving. Maka and Black Star can handle the situation on their own. They're strong and I know that! Let's go!'' he says as Kyjoko nods.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

We've been walking in the pyramid for a while now and still no sign of the gang. I got a bit tired on running all the way yet it's super safe where we were. It's been way too silent then I suspected.

For Kyjoko, she was focusing on the chaotic feeling in her soul. It's still raging in her, and I can feel it all too well. I'm more the one that can sense souls… but Kyjoko senses things in a different way. And I'm guessing it's her second side's doing.

''Kid hold up!'' Kyjoko says suddenly as I froze in my movement to look in the reflection of her weapon.

''What is it?''

''I-I sense something powerful up ahead… are you sure you can handle it…?'' she says with a shivering tone in her voice, fear is taking over her. This is bad.

''How can you sense it… I don't sense any soul nearby?''

''I don't know either how I'm feeling this… but it's not through the soul. I can't explain it but it's really dangerous up ahead. Keep your guard up at all cost Kid''

''Hm, that's what I always do. But thanks for the heads up.. Kijo'' I said with a calming smile. This will prove that I'm sure of my answer and that she doesn't need to worry about it all too much.

Up ahead the growling started to get louder and louder. I bet we will meet a new enemy that controls these beastly coyotes! My grip tightened around Kyjoko's weapon form, this is my way that I'm deadly serious guarded up for anything that is ahead of us.

I just walked forward in all badass style, having my serious expression frozen on my face. Facing hundreds of coyote surrounding us.

''Oh hyhy! I never knew you would make it this far…'' says a mysterious womanly voice. I felt her soul hiding in the shadows in this room. The soul felt normal at first, until her soul protect was put off. It was the soul of a pure evil witch! And this one felt more powerful than the one of Medusa!

''Show yourself for the one who's speaking! Coward!'' I yelled out loud, posing ready to fight.

The witch stepped off from the little cliff landing down softly. She walked closely to the direction of us as she revealed her full face and body in the sunlight's dawn.

''I'm glad it's the two of you only. My plan and fun would've been ruined if the rest of your little.. friend group got here ehyhyhy!~'' she says evilly as she shows her full face. Her eyes were pure gleaming yellow as dawn moonlight. They shimmered just as that rare serendibite gemstone. I have a bad feeling about this…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: Yes a new character I JUST came up with while typing this chapter. More info about her will be in the next chapter. I already have a design up maybe later on DeviantART. if you watch me at Truth-Lely-Gaia on DeviantART then you can see my art and the Soul Eater character design refs~**


	11. Chapter 11: The Coyote Witch

**Symmetrical Madness - Death the Kid X OC**

_A/N: The new character should be up on DA that I introduced in the previous one and will be more introduced by name and history in this story. Enjoy weee!~_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Coyote Witch**

**\- Reader's POV -**

Never had Kid expected this dangerous encounter, someone more powerful than Medusa. Yet more mysterious and annoying. The witch he and Kyjoko had to face had a mischievous grin on her face. So asymmetrical.. Kid tried to keep his symmetry sake in control to not go all out from the get go.

Kyjoko was trembling in fear, her second side acting more chaotic when getting closer to the witch. It wasn't a pleasant aura nor wavelength of her soul's feeling.

The witch grins insanely at them as she leans on her spike strings. Her outfit was asymmetrical as fuck. Her hoodie had coyote formed ears with an evil coyote face and teeth on it. Spike strings on the sides of her collar bone and from her behind, just like a tail.  
The outfit itself was pure dark purple with black asymmetrical placed claw patterns. One sleeve was short with a glove with metal at the end, it might be her claws that are hiding there. On the other arm the sleeve was longer her glove being normal, no metal to be seen.

Her chest showing half nude even though her hair covered most of her cleavage, with a scar in a light form of a heart on it. The whole zipper of the hoodie was open just above her crotch. On the zipper was an empty fragment like something fitted there.  
Her boots were knifed and sharp on the calves of her legs with spiked heels. She also was chained around her wrists and knees all connected. It looks just like Kyjoko's wavelength chain.

''Ehhyhyny! The son of the Grim Reaper, Kid. And then his weapon… hm… Kyjoko I presume? Hehyhynyny! oh, meeting you both here is such an ironic honor!~'' the witch says all sarcastic like. She's definitely the joker here, the one who has control of the wires. She's just playing around with them.

''Oh my my, Kyjoko. You've become stronger the last time I saw you hehe'' The last time she saw her? Kyjoko fell into confusion, never have she met or saw her in her whole life. What's going on?!

''Ah yes, all those Kishins that tried to kill you when you were little. Oh it would have been wonderful to see all the blood splattered around the walls ehyhy!''

''S-SHUT UP! I don't know you, you.. you witch?!'' Kyjoko yells out of courage but also out of fear.

''Hyhyhy, no need to call me just 'witch'. I'm not someone to give out my name so easily to some weaklings. So, let's play a game'' the witch jumps off from the spike string, landing softly next to the biggest coyote from the whole pack. ''If you're worthy of being a fighter, I'll give my name. If not, I'll take your life!'' as she says she pets the coyote.

Kyjoko panics a little inside her own soul, the witch feels powerful and the coyote looks intimidating with such gleaming evil look in its eyes. They had pure dark purple almost black fur with a few purple fur colors mixed in. They were thin from behind with a big long tail. Their ears are very big and curled at the end.  
Only one of them had chains on the front paws and was much bigger than the rest. This must be their pack leader, no doubt about it.

Before Kyjoko could warn Kid about anything he felt him trembling. Is he… scared? He also was silent during the whole conversation of only the witch and Kyjoko.

''K-Kid… is something wrong? Why the sudden silence-''

''You…'' Kid says as he looks dark down. Only Kyjoko could see his expression clear. His eyes were widen insanely with a frustrated expression. His symmetry is taking over.

''You're the most ugliest thing I've ever encountered than the Pharaoh of Anubis! You asymmetrical piece of shit, you shouldn't have been born on this bare earth!''

''Oh yeah I forgot… your symmetry hyhyhy. How pathetic of a Grim Reaper ehyhyhynyny!''

That just crosses the line of symmetry. Kid is sick of people making fun of his symmetry problems. He can't help it, he's born with it. He gets a tighter hold around Kyjoko and ambushes the witch furiously. Using every move they have learned so far.

The witch dodges it with ease and the coyotes where just surrounding the whole battlefield of them. It's way to suspicious that they'll get a huge ambush on them. There are so many coyote's in the room it's not even funny!

''Heh, I don't play by the Grim Reapers rules of symmetry. It's way too boring for me!'' she says as she uses the spike strings and her claws from her right glove to push every single swipe and attack from Kid away.

''Shut up you asymmetrical witch!''

Kid kept swinging and swinging and constantly attacking the witch. He never was this fast nor furious in any battle training at the academy.

''Enough play time, let's end this ehyhy!'' says the witch while she kept grinning in an asymmetrical way and was ready to attack back. ''Void Claw!''

The claws from her gloves grew much bigger than their regular size and tries to scratch her way through the defense Kid puts up. Kyjoko became more durable defensive wise even though she's weak with power.  
He only got one single cut on his cheek, the same place where Kyjoko made a small cut when she uses Soul Switch without his permission against Maka.

''Now I got you, Void Pulse!~'' the Serendibite gemstone around her hair in front of her chest glows with a pure dark void aura. She fires void spears at them, and that's what called a pulse for her? Maybe it's just when fully charged it becomes a pulse.

Kid dodges them with his perfect flexibility skills and cuts a few of the witch spears in half with the bare scythes of Kyjoko.

The fight kept going on, from a weak Void Pulse to stronger ones, from Death Chain to Death Sweep the fight just never ends. Both of them weren't worn out by any strong attacks they did. Even with Kid's Martial Arts fighting combat on his own with his legs didn't flinch the witch even once.

''ENOUGH!'' says the witch as she pushes Kid away with her three spike strings, making a huge space in between them. ''I truly love playing around with you two, and you earned the title of being my enemy from now on ehyhyhyhy!''

Kid breathes heavily trying to charge up for the next attack when he gets the change. But he feels a worn out soul, it must be Kyjoko. She never had such a long duration in battle and he's proud how long she tried to handle this.

''Hyhyhy, well then. Now the play time is over let me introduce to you officially!~'' she says and she back flips toward the leader of the coyotes. Landing on the back of them while leaning her legs to the left.

''The name's Jemusu Chino. And this is my whole family of Coyote Beasts, this one being my own mother!~'' she grins evilly again looking at the kids expressions.

''In short your just an asymmetrical, ugly Coyote Witch!''

''You can call me whatever you want Reaper Boy, but that doesn't change the facts of anything. Do you even know why you got send here by your dear father?!''

''SHUT UP!'' Kid yells out while using a more powerful Death Sweep then he did before. He's being furious then he ever was before, or how Kyjoko rarely sees him in such state.

Kyjoko was sick seeing Kid hurt, or more like being scared of how furious he's becoming by the minute. Without controlling the volume of her voice she yells out his name, to snap him out. He immediately looks at the reflection on her right, looking a bit more calmer to Kyjoko with his golden eyes.

''Kid, we can't beat her like this if you keep this up. Your soul will worn quicker out while hers burning rapidly…''

''What do you want me to do then?'' Kid says in a more whispering tone, seeing the witch isn't paying much attention to their chatter.

''We have to use the new ability of mine that we've been practicing secretly out of the academy and the teachers watch. It might be the only way to stop her''

Those words made Kid refuse furiously at her. But Kyjoko didn't flinch one bit. She's serious at this moment of the battle and almost threatens Kid to use her normally.

''Stop being reckless again and use me as your damn fucking weapon! You're a Grim Reaper, you should know this better than me! We have no other choice!''

Kids eyes widen in surprise, never saw her soul burning so freely and courageous before. Her second side is even helping her feeling confident in herself.

''Fine… I trust you on your words Kyjoko!'' he stands ready in battle stance while the witch watched them carefully. The fight just continues normally and less furious on Kids side.  
They're waiting for the right opening to unleash the new ability of Kyjoko.

''It's getting spiced up in here ehyhyhy!'' she back flips with her hands on the ground, making her gracefully lean on her spike strings. But before she could land down on the floor the opening for Kyjoko's ability was near.

''Kid, now!'' says Kyjoko as he releases a loud battle cry while spinning perfect 360 degrees, throwing her at the witch. During the spinning Kyjoko turns out of her weapon form, still sparkling pure white while cutting the spike strings on Jemusu's hoodie.  
The witch still back flips safely away, taking a closer look at Kyjoko, amazed of such speed and power she holds.

Kyjoko's scythe blades on her arms and legs where bigger then normally when being in this hybrid form of hers. The aura was mixed orange with purple, her second side giving her extra strength in this ability.

''Tsk, is that all you got pathetic girl?! Let me show you how it's truly done,'' says Jemusu as she charges at Kyjoko, jumping in the air and kicking with the sharp blades on her boots down at her. Kyjoko stopped her floating kick with her bare blades while having no emotions, expect furious anger.

She flings the witch away from her blade, sprinting toward her and giving a few slashes here and there. It made Jemusu walk backwards in the room while dodging every single attack of her. They walked, ran and fought in a circle and in the air against each other. Clashing here and there with they're sharp blades of Jemusu's boots and Kyjoko's scythe blades.

''The last time I saw you fight with those blades they were small, miserable and pathetically weak! How did you get so good fighting with them so suddenly.. huh?''

''I didn't improve fighting with them… this ability is my own extra defense in battle combat called...'' while saying that Kyjoko dashes toward Jemusu, coming close to her ear before doing her attack ''Scythe Blade Martial!'' while yelling that loud in her ear she cuts the side on Jemusu making her fly back, thumping and clashing against the floor.

When Kyjoko landed down softly her eyes widen. Seeing the color of blood Jemusu is bleeding from.

* * *

**\- Kyjoko's POV -**

''B-Black Blood… what?!''

I couldn't believe this myself. A witch, that has pure black blood?! How is this possible?! Jemusu coughed while laughing evilly, her pupils thin as paper looking deep into mine.

''Ehehyhynynyny! Did you really thought I was a regular red blooded witch?! Ehahahyhyhyhy! You're wrong with that brat! I'm raised from the Coyote Beast pack and got infected with the Black Blood. You can almost say I'm a parasite who can infect others with a low change of doing so ehyhyhy! You're very pathetic and weak just as I knew you from the allies ehyhyhy!''

''Kyjoko get out of there!'' Kid yells to me… but it was already too late. Jemusu dashes toward me from behind my back, making me spit and cough out blood from my bare mouth. It send me flying against the wall, making the Coyote Beasts surround me as a tough wall.

I heard Kid trying to get through but there were too many of those damn beasts! Jemusu came flying down at me using her Spike Strangle move to make me tied up against the wall. My scythe blades disappeared into white sparkles in the air. I felt drained out, and weak. I couldn't take much longer from this anymore.

''Where shall I start, to strangle you to death will ruin the enemy title I so specially gave you~'' she walked up to me, grabbing me by the chin roughly with her none clawed hand. ''Ah yes… you're still weak and pathetic no matter what the madness within you does to you ehyhy!''

I was scared for my life. I could die here and now. Kid's in trouble, the rest of the gang is still aimlessly wondering around in the pyramid. Lord Death can't save us now… I'm doomed to hell to die here. I know it'll happen. Cause I can't get out of the fear that tied me up so roughly. It made me want to cry.

''Such a cry baby you are Kyjoko.. you know… consider we will meet again for sure I won't kill you here. It'll ruin my plans and games I plan on doing with you. So, let me gift you with this!''

The chains around her boots got detached and reached all over my neck. It first just hurt with the metallic chain around my neck. She came closer to my ear whispering in her insane voice of laughter.

''Sleep well my dear Kyjoko, and have some wonderful nightmares along the way….'' the silence came, making my fear even higher. I felt something burning around my neck.

''Chain Void!'' It hurt so much as Jemusu said her attack all too loudly making sure Kid would hear my pain of agony. I screamed in terror and fear, making it echo through the whole pyramid building till outside the stairway.  
It was burning like acid around my neck, I felt like I would die anyways. I can't endure this hit!

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

I tried my best to get through these damn Coyote Beasts, I had to save Kyjoko. I hear her screaming in pain and terror and I can't take this. But it did stop after a few seconds, the beasts clearing the view for me as I saw Kyjoko fall down with wide open and death eyes on the floor.

Blood was dripping from her neck to the floor. No… This can't be happening. She can't be dead.. no not yet… please don't make this reality.  
My eyes widen as I landed on my knees looking to Kyjoko. I saw her smiling and looking at me as she passes out in front of my bare eyes.

''Well… my job is done here…hyh?''

My soul was raging in anger, it was furious, it was upset, it wanted revenge. Just as I dearly wanted. My Reaper Soul was burning greatly, it became so much more powerful then normally as I show like an open door my soul.

I stood up bravely and symmetrical with my fists trembling. Not in fear… but in anger. Charging at the witch I used my own Martial Art combat moves. I was even faster, stronger and more fast with reacting and controlling my movements. I hit her every time and she couldn't counter attack or block them any moment.

The Coyote Beasts noticed the struggles and ambushed at me, but I send them flying with my kicking against the wall. Making them fade into dusk.  
Only the leader of the pack was left with Jemusu together. At that moment the whole gang got together. Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki. They all came way to late and where shocked of my statement being in such a furious rage in my soul.

''Tsk, this is too much to play with! You symmetrical brat of a Reaper, I'll get you next time! Sayonara fuckers!~'' Jemusu says as she fades away in the shadows of the coyote with a mischievous evil smile.

The gang was speechless as I was still in the same burning statement. I walked up to Kyjoko trying to pick her up. When I touched her shoulder my soul was at ease, the raging burning feeling in my soul was gone. I felt normal and perfect again… but not perfect as I wished to be.  
I picked Kyjoko fully up in bridal style looking serious to the gang as they're worrying chatter was heard. But got ignored by my own pathetic speech.

''This is all my fault.. I shouldn't have let her go using that dangerous ability!'' I said, cursing myself even more for what I've done. This can't be forgiven, nor forgotten. The gang all tried to calm me down yet nothing works. Until Tsubaki flicks my forehead, I rarely get flicked on my face you know that?

''Kid calm down. The more important thing is that she's still alive, she's still breathing in your arms. We can better just quickly get out of here!''  
Tsubaki was 100% right, no time can be wasted for Kyjoko's physical health at the moment.

''You're right Tsubaki, now… we need to head back to the academy and bring Kyjoko to the nurse office. Now go go GO!'' everyone flinched and started rushing at full speed out of the pyramid. I drove on my hover board at max speed, I sure was faster than Black Star but it wasn't a race against him. It was a race against the clock how long Kyjoko could take it before it's too late.

* * *

**\- Reader's POV -**

**\- In the Nurse Office, 7:38 pm -**

''The injury is pretty good wounded with a lot of burns. But with the right treatment she should be fine in a couple of weeks. If she didn't come sooner, it might have been too late for the poor girl''

''Yes I understand. At least she'll be ok.. that's the news Lord Death has to hear… mostly Kid'' said Stein while looking at Kyjoko's injured and burning neck. It was horrible to even look at, the bleeding did stop when she came in here. She could have died of blood loss and horrible burns.

''How's Kid been doing anyways? The poor boy must be worried about his partner''

''At the moment he's reporting the mission to his father and will be instructed to not enter this room. He doesn't need to see her in such terrifying state''

''I have something for it to cover it up'' says the nurse as the wraps softly some bandages around the neck.

''Very clever Mira, very clever'' says Stein funny like as he sits on his rolling chair, leaning her arms on the back leaning of the chair.

''We can better hide all her wounds to not make Kid see the true injury. He must be sick regretting what has happened''

''You can't blame him for it.. they have a special bond as a weapon and a meister. It's rare to see such bond…''

Mire looked confused to the professor who just laughs like a joker softly. Telling he wasn't sure himself what he was saying anymore.

''Still…. that witch is something different to look forward to.. Such powers we've never encountered and stronger than Medusa… we need to keep our guard up. Who knows what her plan is?''  
Mira nodded as she took further care of Kyjoko. She was now in a deep sleep, with enough rest and treatment she'll be better in no time. Or that's what they hope.

The wound looked really bad and the black void powers of the witch where more slimy and sticky on her neck. It would leave an enormous scar if they pull it off.

* * *

**\- In Lord Death's Office -**

''Oh, ok, ok, I see'' says Lord Death when Kid just finished his report about the mission. He complimented him on doing such a good job and wishing all the luck in the future. Which was a hidden act. Kid knew that all too well.

''Father… I know you want to cheer me up but I can't help but slightly blame you on forcing Kyjoko to come with us! I know she's my weapon and that I shouldn't leave her, but she would have been dead!'' he says frustrated like as her father pats him on the head, giving a caring and worrying look.

''I know that feeling son, I know that feeling all too well. I feel that way whenever I send you on any mission. I may be the scary Lord Death of a Grim Reaper, but that doesn't stop me from worrying and being afraid to lose my only son. I could have lost you in the battle with Asura if I didn't make such reckless move''

Reckless.. that word hit Kid. He gets called like that all the time by Kyjoko, he always did get hurt instead of her. Cause whenever she gets hurt, it's close to death. And Kid can take the hits and burns better.

''I know father… but… whenever I'm reckless for my partner she refuses-'' Kid gets interrupted by his fathers wise words. Telling him that Kyjoko did it with her own care. She has the same rule in life as Soul has, ready to die for her meister.

Kid didn't want to believe such statement and doesn't want her to die for such stupid rule. Even if it was for his safety he finds her safety more important.

''Ya know, it looks like both your souls are fighting for the role on who's prepared to die for you. You basically care a lot for each other's lives and would risk anything to overcome the fear of death, am I right?'' Kid nods in agreement, not knowing what you say against the statement anymore.

''Still….'' says Lord Death as silence filled the room. ''That witch you spoke of… you forgot to mention her name'.'

''Her ugly name is Jemusu Chino, the Coyote Witch.''

''Jemusu Chino….. why does it sound so familiar?''

''Uhm.. father…?''

The silence was all too deeply filled in the room as Lord Death kept repeating himself how familiar the witch sounds and looks like of how Kid described it.  
Kid found this being way to suspicious as he breaks the silence, asking his father to spit the answers out. He doesn't take a no this time, that's for sure.

''Oh sorry, I spaced out a bit hohoho! Anyways, yes she is familiar and it feels like I know her from somewhere. I know she was not from the academy. I feel like she's from somewhere else when I met her''

''Father, stop acting suspicious about that asymmetrical trash of a witch and just tell me who she truly is?!''

''I'm sorry Kid… I'll explain it to you another time. For now it's getting late, and you should wait outside the nurse office and wait until you get permission from the nurse Mira. Got that?''

''Why can't I enter the room then? It's just me who wants to-''

''Kid….. we don't want you to see the terrifying injury Kyjoko has so they're trying to cover it up and wait for her to wake up. That's all I truly know. But she'll be fine with the right treatment. Don't worry, she's special and strong for a beginner weapon'' he says while chuckling and patting Kid's head in comfort.

He smiles to his father, thanking for his kind words. This might be the first time Kid doesn't walk outside his father's office in a rage for how stupid he sometimes can be. Or how suspicious he can become.

* * *

**\- Kid's POV -**

**\- Outside the Nurse Office, 8:58 pm -**

It was a long battle, a long travel back home, a long report discussion… and a long waiting process. I was waiting outside, leaning against the wall outside the nurse office. I was instructed to wait outside but it's been almost a full hour since I've been standing here.

I kept talking to myself, everyone left the building already.. student and teacher wise. The gang just returned safely home while I promised them I would tell them what happened… only when Kyjoko is fully better health wise. It was going so well, she improved and changed so much over the months. How could I let this happen to her?! To HER of all people, my own weapon… my partner.

_''I should have left her at the academy for her own sake. What was father thinking when wanting to send her on such dangerous mission! She's not ready for any mission. She's not ready at all…. How could I let this happen… Kyjoko… damn it it's all my fucking fault!'_'

I kept cursing in my own thoughts, no one has to hear my pathetic rambling and cursing on myself. After all it's all my fault anyways. I bet Kyjoko will just easily forgive me as always. Even for such big injury I've caused her.

Then the door opened by Stein was standing there, well… sitting on his rolling chair as he looks at me.

''Guess you've been waiting here for a while huh?''

''Yes, I have to get permission soon to see-''

''Yes'' says Stein interrupting me in between my unfinished sentence. I asked if he was sure where I was talking about as he nods, obviously knowing I came for Kyjoko's concern of mine.

''Thank you, may I enter now then?''

''Of course, she just woke up a few minutes ago so go ahead'' he says kindly as he holds the door open for me. I bowed by thanks as I gently entered the nurse office while Stein shuts the door behind me softly.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

**A/N: WHEH, this chapter got intense holy hell. If you want to see how Jemusu looks like check my DeviantART at Truth-Lely-Gaia to check her reference out. Took me a while to design her, went through 2 prototype of clothing designs and a lot of color pallets hehe.**  
**And I guess I'll update the fanfic once in the 2 weeks, I need to put more time in my other art projects and the things I own you enjoy the fanfic so far!~**


	12. HUGE UPDATE!

I'm very VERY sorry I haven't updates Symmetrical Madness in such a long ass while but... there is allot I need to fix in the story which I need to read all the 11 Chapters through for! That can take a long ass while and, I honestly haven't been in the mood or able to continue it. I'm a bit stuck in a different mood to type a FanFiction about which I WILL FINISH and updates regularly promise!

If you want to still read new updated FanFictions please go check out my new series called ''A Fantasy Diary - Spring'' it's be a 4 book or more series depending how many years I play in the Rune Factory game itself. it's an in-game experienced FanFiction but certain things that I see or happen in my game.. I just see a certain scene or extra story that the game itself doesn't tell, but that I see myself.

So feel free to check it out, Symmetrical Madness will be on HIATUS for a very long while. I can't promise I will continue the series anytime soon, but I do hope you will enjoy my new series~

Kyjana out!~


End file.
